El Rey León: La Travesía del Quinto Rey
by Krusnik07
Summary: Un oscuro mal del pasado regresa para vengarse de Simba y su familia, tratara de hacerse con el poder de las Tierras del Reino de los Leones y acabará con cualquiera que se interponga. Ahora es la misión de Kovu y su hermana Vitani emprender un largo y peligroso viaje para descubrir el origen de este mal y acabar con el antes de que sea demasiado tarde para la familia real.
1. Capitulo 1: La Noticia

**Este es mi primer Fic, sobre la que en mi opinión es la mejor película de Disney; El Rey León, espero que la disfruten**

**Los personajes de ERL son propiedad de "****Walt Disney Animation Studios".**

_**El Rey León: La Gran Travesía**_

_**Capitulo 1. La Noticia**_

Habían ya pasado algunos meses desde la derrota de Zira. Kovu y Kiara al fin vivían felices en el reino de simba, sin embargo Kiara comenzó a sentir síntomas extraños, finalmente Simba recurrió a su gran amigo Rafiki para ver que le sucedía a Kiara.

"¡Zazu!". Grito Simba llamando a su mayordomo.

"¿Si, majestad?".

"Necesito que vayas por Rafiki a su árbol, dile que lo necesito".

"Enseguida majestad". Dijo Zazú retirándose de la Roca del Rey.

"¡Y no tardes!". Grito Simba a Zazu pero este ya iba lejos y al parecer no lo oyó

Más tarde Zazu regresaba volando y Simba lo esperaba en la entrada de la cueva. Abajo Rafiki llegaba apoyándose en su bastón, subió lentamente la Roca del Rey, cuando Rafiki llego, antes de que Simba hablara el cruzo la puerta, como si supiera porque lo habían llamado.

"Me alegra mucho que pudieras venir". Dijo Simba con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"Es bueno volver a ver a su majestad después de tanto tiempo, pero esa no es la razón por la me llamaste, ¿verdad?". Respondió el babuino entrando a la cueva.

"No, de hecho no, veras… mi hija Kiara ha estado sintiendo síntomas muy extraños estos días".

"Ah, pues entonces vamos a verla".

"Claro".

Adentro de la cueva estaban Kiara recostada en una roca junto a Kovu, Nala, Timón y Pumba y las otras leonas de la manada. Cuando Rafiki llego a su lado, comenzó a examinarla cuidadosamente.

"Y díganme, ¿Cómo han estado últimamente, tortolos?". Pregunto Rafiki con un tono malicioso.

"Muy… tranquilos". Respondió Kiara tratando de disimular la aparente molestia que sentía desde hace ya algunos días.

"Oh, ¿en serio?". Contesto Rafiki con ese tono aun en su voz.

Al acabar se levanto y se dirigió a Kovu, quien esperaba impaciente el lado de su amada Kiara.

"Kovu…". Dijo Rafiki mientras le tomaba los hombros.

"¿SI? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?". Dijo Kovu preocupado.

"No, por el contrario… tu y Kiara van a ser padres".

"¡¿Padres? ¿En serio?". Pregunto Kovu con mucha emoción.

"Efectivamente, Kiara coincide con todos los síntomas, está embarazada".

Kovu se acerco a Kiara y le dio un beso, seguido de un gran abrazo.

"¡Vamos a ser padres! ¿Lo crees?". Dijo Kovu con emoción aun abrazando a Kiara mientras Simba frotaba su cabeza con la de Nala mirándolos con orgullo.

Más tarde, Simba miraba atento al horizonte con una expresión de orgullo

"Debes estar muy feliz Simba, va a haber un nuevo príncipe, o princesa". Dijo Rafiki al lado de Simba.

"Claro que lo estoy… Mi padre no vivió para ver nacer a mi hija… Pero por suerte espero que yo vea nacer a mi nieto".

"Claro que lo veras Simba… y tu padre también lo verá, desde allá arriba, que es donde el esta, junto con todos los otros grandes reyes del pasado". Dijo Rafiki mirando a las estrellas, que ya empezaban a notarse en el firmamento.

Los dos volvieron a mirar hacia el horizonte, donde se alcanzaba a divisar a lo lejos el imponente monte Kilimanjaro. Mientras, muy lejos de ahí, cerca del mismo volcán para ser preciso, una joven pantera negra observaba el horizonte sobre una roca de una forma muy parecida a la de Simba y Rafiki, solo que se veía más siniestra, abrió los ojos y se bajo de la roca, abajo habían otras dos jóvenes panteras que estaban echadas en el suelo esperando.

"Hay que avisarle a padre, ya es hora". Dijo la pantera que había bajado de la roca.

"¿Hora de qué?" Respondió una de las otras dos panteras que al parecer tenía pinta de idiota.

"Hora de la venganza, Hamú". Contesto la otra pantera que al parecer era la más joven.

"Así es Gizen, ahora vamos que padre nos espera". Dijo mientras empezaba a correr seguido de sus hermanos.

"Oye Tayari, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto?". Pregunto Gizen a su hermano.

"Porque padre nos lo encargo, y no hagas preguntas". Respondió Tayari con un tono de enojo.

"Huy, Tayari esta de malas hoy". Susurro Hamú mientras Tayari se detenía y le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡AUCH!, ¡Ya te dije que odio que me golpees ahí!". Reclamo Hamú mientras se tallaba la cabeza.

"¡Entonces deja de decir estupideces!… Además ahí no tienes nada más que telaraña, así que no te quejes."

Las panteras siguieron su curso hasta llegar a roca muy alta, donde otra enorme pantera estaba sentada, al llegar se detuvieron, Tayari y Gizen empujaron a Hamú hacia adelante, este tragó saliva y se acerco lentamente a la otra enorme pantera quien parecía ser su padre.

"uhmm… ¿Padre?". Pregunto Hamú algo nervioso.

"Qué quieres Hamú". Respondió con una voz grave y siniestra.

"Ehmm… Este… creemos que el momento ha llegado"

La pantera se levanto bruscamente y rugió haciendo que sus hijos saltaran del susto.

"AL FIN EL MOMENTO HA LLEGADO". Dijo con un tono siniestro seguido por una risa malvada.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2: Presagio

**Capitulo 2: Presagio**

Esa misma noche todos durmieron tranquilos y felices con la noticia de que habría un nuevo príncipe, todos menos Simba, quien al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Pesadilla:

Simba se encontraba en una desierta y gris pradera, algo parecido a lo que había sido del reino durante el reinado de su tío Scar. Alrededor suyo había esqueletos de gacelas, cebras, elefantes y todo tipo de animales de la sabana, incluso de uno que otro león. El comenzó a caminar lentamente.

"¿Qué es esto?... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¡Nala! ¡Kiara! ¡Kovu!". Grito pero parecía que nadie estaba cerca.

"Simba…". Una siniestra voz parecía susurrarle desde muy cerca, pero él no podía ver a nadie, ya que en ese lugar había mucha niebla, lo cual imposibilitaba la vista, después de pasar unos minutos caminando, volvió a oír a la siniestra voz, esta vez mas fuerte. "¡Simba!... iré por tu hija".

Al oír esto Simba se puso en posición de ataque

"¡¿Quien está ahí?". Grito Simba con temor, y al mismo tiempo con furia, ya que quien quiera que fuera amenazaba con quitarles a su hija y a su futuro nieto. "¡Muéstrate!".

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, iré por tu hija, y por ti… tu familia pagara". Repetía la voz una y otra vez.

"¿Quién Eres?". Preguntaba Simba con más furia que temor.

"Tu reino será mío…".

Simba finalmente pareció identificar el origen de la voz, era de unos matorrales a unos metros de el. Se acercó lentamente, hasta estar frente a los escabrosos matorrales.

"¿Quién eres?". Simba pregunto una vez más, y al acercarse un poco más, dos enormes ojos rojos se abrieron en la oscuridad y saltaron hacia él, fue cuando despertó. "¡NOO!". Grito despertando a Nala quien dormía a su lado.

"¿Simba?, ¿Qué te pasa?". Pregunto Nala asustada por el grito de Simba.

"N-nada… Fue solo una pesadilla". Respondió Simba con la respiración tartamudeando agitada mientras volteaba a todos lados.

"¿Seguro? ¿Estás bien?". Dijo Nala con algo de preocupación en su voz.

"S-si, n-no te preocupes, vuelve a dormir, estoy bien". Respondió Simba más calmado.

"Está bien, buenas noches".

"Buenas noches amor". Le respondió Simba lamiéndole la mejilla.

Simba se quedo pensativo un momento, no había tenido una pesadilla así desde que Kovu llego por primera vez al reino, pero ya lo apreciaba, incluso llego a quererlo como a otro hijo. Finalmente olvido lo sucedido y volvió a dormir, no sin antes confirmar que su hija estaba bien, y efectivamente, estaba plácidamente dormida al lado de Kovu. Pero lo que no sabía era que en ese mismo momento Kiara estaba teniendo la misma pesadilla que Simba había tenido momentos atrás.

Al día siguiente era día de que las leonas salieran a cazar a la pradera, Kiara quería ir pero ni Kovu ni su padre la dejó ir, por lo que solamente fueron Nala, Vitani y las otras leonas de la manada.

"Esa se ve apetitosa". Pensó Vitani mientras veía una solitaria gacela cerca de un pequeño lago. Ella se acerco lentamente procurando no asustarla, corrió la más rápido que pudo hacia ella y pudo atraparla ya que de un zarpazo le corto la garganta. Triunfante tomo a su presa se dispuso a regresar, pero llamo su atención que a lo lejos se veía una figura negra, que parecía ser una pantera, cerca de unos árboles observándola.

"¡Oye Vitani, bien hecho!". Le dijo Nala acercándose

"¿Ehh?". Vitani volteo a ver a Nala, luego volvió a voltear para ver a la misteriosa figura pero ya no estaba. "¿Qué rayos?". Busco a la misteriosa figura pero no había nada.

"¿Sucede algo?". Pregunto Nala confundida.

"No… ya vámonos". Dijo Vitani tomando a la gacela y empezando a caminar.

Nala, miro al mismo lugar y esta vez había tres panteras, dos sobre una roca y otra de pie junto a un árbol, las tres observándola, un horrible escalofrió recorrió a Nala que decidió darse vuelta e irse.

"¿Tu también lo viste?". Le pregunto Vitani al ver a Nala tan pensativa

"No… Vi a tres". Al oír esto un escalofrió recorrió a Vitani en la espalda.

Pasaron varias semanas y las pesadillas que Simba y Kiara tenían parecían frecuentarse.

Una noche Kiara decidió salir a despejarse un momento afuera. Se sentó en la parte más alta de la Roca del Rey.

"¿Te pasa algo hija?". Dijo Simba detrás de ella

"No, es solo que no podía dormir".

"Oh y, ¿Qué paso?". Pregunto Simba.

"Es solo que últimamente he tenido la misma pesadilla varias veces". Respondió Kiara

"¿Quieres hablarlo?".

"Gracias papa". Kiara le empezó a contar a su padre sobre la pesadilla que le había estado quitando el sueño desde hace varios días atrás. Simba se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que eran las mismas pesadillas que tenía también él desde hace una semana.

"No te preocupes hija, son solo eso, pesadillas, ahora vuelve a dormir y olvídalo, ahora no deberías tener preocupaciones, recuerda, Hakuna Matata". Respondió Simba.

"Claro, gracias papa".

Kiara se fue de vuelta a su cueva y se acurruco al lado de Kovu y se durmió rápidamente, pero Simba se había quedado pensando.

"¿Qué significaran estas pesadillas?". Pensaba Simba. "¿Tendrá que ver con…? No, mejor regreso a dormir". Dijo Simba retirándose.

Simba bajo de la roca del rey y se dispuso a volver a dormir, pero antes se dirigió al pequeño manantial que esta tras La roca, mientras tomaba, detrás de él, una enorme sombra lo cubrió por completo y cuando se volteo lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron los ojos rojos que veía en sus pesadillas.

"Aaaaah". Simba grito antes de quedar inconsciente por el golpe que le dieron.

A la mañana siguiente Nala despertó y se dio cuenta de que Simba no estaba a su lado, por lo tanto pensó que había salido a hacer una caminata matutina, así que se levanto y se dirigió al manantial a tomar agua, pero cuando llego encontró varias huellas misteriosas y uno que otro raspón en las rocas y en la vegetación cercana, se pegunto quien o que las había causado. Pasaron los días y Simba no regresaba, y eso no era lo único, Kiara al parecer había contraído un extraño mal que le estaba quitando la energía poco a poco. Kovu, preocupado, le ordeno a Zazu que fuera a buscar a Rafiki.

Mientras en su Árbol, Rafiki caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado.

"Ah, siento que algo no anda bien Mufasa". Decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro rascándose la cabeza. "Pero… ¿Qué será?, pienso que tiene que ver con tu familia, solo espero que no sea nada malo".

En ese momento Zazu llego al árbol parándose sobre una rama algo agitado.

"¡Rafiki!". Grito el pequeño pájaro con la respiración agitada.

"¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa Zazu?".

"Te necesitan en la Roca del Rey…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?". Pregunto el babuino preocupado.

"Es Kiara… Tiene algo… Algo malo". Respondió Zazu asustado.

"Oh no, al parecer es algo malo". Pensó Rafiki. "¡Rápido! Hay que darnos prisa". Dijo tomando su bastón y saliendo del árbol.

"Claro, vámonos".

Los dos se dirigían rápidamente a la roca del rey.

"Simba hizo bien en enviarte". Le grito Rafiki a Zazu, quien iba volando no muy alto de él.

"Oh no, no fue el, fue Kovu, el me envió, Simba no ha aparecido en varios días".

"¡¿Qué?". Exclamo Rafiki Deteniéndose. "¿Dices que Simba desapareció?".

"Si, es algo muy extraño, desapareció desde hace como cinco días, fue justo cuando Kiara comenzó a sentirse mal. Enviamos leonas a buscarlo en el reino y sus afueras, pero nadie lo encontró". Respondió Zazu parándose sobre el suelo.

"Oh no, espero que no sea lo que creo que es." Respondió Rafiki preocupado.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?".

"Ahora no hay tiempo para explicar, tenemos que apresurarnos". Dijo el babuino comenzado a correr.

"Claro, vamos"

Mientras en la Roca del Rey, Kiara estaba acostada sobre una roca, muy débil, apenas podía moverse, junto estaban, su madre Nala, y su amado Kovu, ambos muy preocupados e impacientes esperando la llegada de Rafiki.

"¿Madre?". Dijo con un tono débil.

"Aquí estoy hija". Respondió Nala poniéndose de pie.

"¡Kiara!". Dijo Kovu también levantándose.

"¿Dónde… esta… mi p-padre?". Pregunto Kiara entre pequeños gemidos.

"Tu padre esta… Ehmm… no… no lo sé hija". Respondió Nala entre sollozos

"No te preocupes preciosa, el estará bien, al igual que tu y… nuestro hijo…". Dijo Kovu tratando de contener el llanto.

"Gracias… Kovu…". Contesto Kiara muy débil. Acto seguido, Kovu le beso la mejilla.

En ese momento llego Rafiki acompañado de Zazu.

"Aquí esta alteza". Exclamo Zazu entrando a la cueva.

"Muy bien, donde esta Kiara". Dijo Rafiki.

Al entrar se acerco a Kiara y comenzó a examinarla.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3: Revelaciones

**Capitulo 3: Revelaciones**

"Esto no me gusta". Dijo Rafiki poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué tiene?". Pregunto Kovu angustiado.

"Es… aparentemente un mal provocado".

"¿Provocado?". Pregunto Kovu.

"Si, así es, ¿Ves esta marca en su cuello?". Rafiki señalo una pequeña herida en el cuello de Kiara.

"No la había visto… ¿Y quién provoco eso?". Volvió a preguntar Kovu.

"Solo hay alguien que podría haber causado esto, el único que sabía cómo causar daño con solo un rasguño… ¡Shetan!". Respondió Rafiki

"¿Shetan?". Pregunta Nala confundida.

"Si, probablemente no lo conozcan porque el rey Ahidi prohibió hablar de él. Todo empezó hace ya muchos años, durante el reinado del rey Mohatu, el bisabuelo de Simba, el encontró en el desierto a un cachorro de pantera negra, estaba muy herido. Lo curo, lo cuido y lo educo junto con su otra hija, Uru. A la joven pantera a la que bautizo como Shetan, lo quiso como a otro hijo, pero tras la muerte del rey Mohatu, la siguiente en la línea de sucesión era Uru, quien estaba comprometida con el hijo de un amigo de su padre, llamado Ahidi, pero Shetan quería ser rey, incluso llego a intentar matar a Ahidi y a Uru. Ahidi quien ya era rey, lo reto y lo desterró, Shetan humillado y herido, juro venganza en contra de la familia real y en contra del reino entero… Su venganza ahora está sucediendo… y en parte también es mi culpa".

"¿Por qué?". Pregunto Kovu confundido.

"Porque, antes de la muerte de Mohatu, el me convenció de enseñarle algunos hechizos, cosa que el ahora está intentando hacer ahora. Su objetivo es que cuando la sexta generación inicie, el matara a cualquier miembro de la familia, y el embarazo de Kiara indico la venida del sexto rey, o reina". Explico Rafiki.

"Entonces… Mi padre… esta… ¿muerto?". Pregunto Kiara con dificultad.

"No lo creo, aun siento su energía, muy lejos pero la siento, deben tenerlo raptado, para que vea la caída de su reino". Contesto Rafiki

"¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?". Pregunto Kovu.

"Bueno… Según la leyenda, el quinto rey debe enfrentar a Shetan para que todo sea revertido".

"Entonces…". Dijo Nala

"Si, ese serias tu, Kovu".

"¿Yo?".

"Si, tu, tú debes enfrentar y derrotar a Shetan para que Kiara y Simba se salven, Para eso debes emprender una larga travesía hasta la guarida de Shetan, que según se, vive con sus tres hijos. Y gobierna varios reinos, como un tirano… prácticamente él es el antecesor y sucesor espiritual de Scar"

"Yo… no se"

"Debes hacerlo si quieres que tu hijo y Kiara se salven".

Kovu miro un segundo a Kiara y finalmente accedió.

"Lo hare". Dijo Kovu decidido.

"Muy bien, vamos a mi árbol ahí te diré que es lo que debes hacer y estarás listo para partir mañana en la mañana"

"Está bien".

Ambos se dirigieron al árbol de Rafiki no sin antes prometerle a Kiara y a Nala que todo saldría bien. Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí en una espesa jungla:

"¡Apúrense!". Le decía Shetan a sus hijos quienes iban detrás suyo cargando con mucha dificultad a Simba, quien iba inconsciente debido a una droga que Shetan le había inyectado con sus garras horas antes.

"Es que esta muy pesado padre". Dijo Tayari gimiendo por el cansancio.

"Si, ¿podemos descansar?". Agrego Hamú.

"¡No!, ya casi llegamos, y no hay tiempo que perder, podría despertar en cualquier momento".

"Está bien". Dijeron los tres.

"Rayos, porque nosotros vamos cargándolo y el no hace nada". Le susurro Hamú a su hermano Gizen. "¡AYYYY!". Cuando Hamú volteo hacia adelante, lo único que sintió fue la enorme pata de su padre sobre su cabeza.

"¡Que te he dicho sobre contradecirme!, vuelve a hacerlo y no lo cuentas, y esa va para ustedes dos también". Tayari y Gizen estaban inmóviles, conocían bien a su padre y sabían de lo que era capaz, mientras Hamú recuperaba la conciencia por el golpe.

"Ay mi cabeza". Dijo Hamú sobándose.

"Ahora caminen".

"Si, padre". Dijeron los tres temerosos

Simba iba inconsciente cargado por los tres hijos de Shetan y parecía estar teniendo otro sueño.

"Simba…". Oyó la voz de su padre Mufasa.

"¿Padre?...". Simba estaba en un lagar con muchas nubes, que parecía el cielo.

"Simba… escúchame hijo".

"¡Padre!, ¿Dónde estás?". Simba volteaba hacia todos lados.

"Estoy aquí hijo". Simba pudo distinguir una silueta a unos metros.

"¿Padre, eres tú?". Simba se acerco una poco y distinguió a su padre.

"¡Padre!". Simba corrió hacia Mufasa pero lo atravesó como si fuera humo. "¿Padre?".

"No estoy aquí físicamente hijo, sino espiritualmente". Dijo Mufasa dándose la vuelta.

"Entonces… ¿A qué viniste?". Pregunto Simba

"Vine a advertirte". Respondió Mufasa

"¿Advertirme? ¿Sobre qué?". Pregunto Simba confundido.

"Tú y tu familia corren un gran peligro". Contesto Mufasa.

"¿Peligro? ¿A qué te refieres?".

"Tú solamente opón resistencia, y no dejes que te lastimen, sino lastimaran a tu hija y a tu futuro nieto". Mufasa se comenzó a alejar de Simba.

"¡Padre aguarda!". Simba Grito y trato de correr pero a medida que corría, su padre se alejaba mas.

"Tú solo no te rindas y espera la ayuda". Mufasa empezaba a disolverse entre la niebla.

"¿Ayuda de quien?". Pregunto Simba gritando.

"Ya lo veras". Mufasa desapareció totalmente.

En ese momento Simba iba sobre las espaldas de Tayari, Hamú y Gizen, despertó y se levanto rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a las tres jóvenes panteras con sus zarpas, pero estos lo evadían con dificultad.

"¡Quienes son y porque me han traído aquí!". Simba gritaba aun tratando de tomarlos con sus enormes garras.

"Aaaaah". Los tres hermanos evadían lo más que podían las zarpas de Simba, pero empezaban a cansarse.

Detrás de ellos Shetan se acerco lentamente, mojo una de sus garras en un líquido morado que tenía en una botella atada en el cuello y se lo enterró a Simba en el cuello, este callo inconsciente nuevamente.

"¡Ahora cárguenlo de nuevo y vámonos!". Shetan les grito a sus hijos quienes estaban amontonados unos con otros temblando por el susto.

"S-si p-padre". Dijo Tayari acercándose lentamente haciéndoles una seña a sus hermanos para que lo siguieran.

Llegaron a un claro en medio de la selva en el habían varios leones y leonas que al parecer estaban de su lado, al pasar Shetan se inclinaban, aparentemente le tenían pavor a su rey, el los obligaba a cazar, y a invadir otros reinos, e incluso a matar a animales inocentes.

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 4: El Inicio Del Viaje

**Capitulo 4: El Inicio Del Viaje.**

Lejos de donde estaban Shetan y sus hijos, estaban Kovu y Rafiki llegando al gran árbol baobab de Rafiki.

"La misión que estas por emprender, es larga, agotadora y está plagada de riesgos". Rafiki le advertía a Kovu

"Hare lo que sea necesario para lograrlo". Respondió Kovu decidido.

"Así me gusta, eres decidido, eso es algo muy, muy bueno en un futuro rey, serás un rey muy grande y te recordaran para siempre".

"¿Yo?". Preguntó Kovu confundido.

"Claro, no solo serás padre, algún día tu dirigirás el reino y cuidaras de él para que todo este equilibrado ". Contesto Rafiki, vio a Kovu quien tenía una cara de preocupación. "¿Te sucede algo?". Pregunto Rafiki mirándolo.

"Nada, es solo que…". Kovu suspiro con tristeza.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que… Scar siempre quiso que yo fuera su futuro sucesor. Y si subo al trono, estaría cumpliendo su deseo".

"Ah, es eso. Claro que no, Scar quería que lo sucedieras a él, para que su reinado del mal continuara, pero no será así, tu no sucederás a Scar, tu sucederás a Simba, y serás un gran rey, lo presiento, además, tú no tienes porque sentir remordimiento, Scar no era tu padre, tú no tienes nada que ver con él, eres diferente". Respondió Rafiki.

"Gracias, en verdad me hacía falta eso". Contesto Kovu aliviado.

"De nada". Rafiki comenzó a subir el árbol, pero Kovu no lo seguía. "¿Vienes?". Pregunto Rafiki mientras subía.

"Ahh… Claro". Kovu parecía haber salido de de si pero reacciono cuando Rafiki le hablo. "Bien… aquí voy". Parecía que Kovu nunca había escalado un árbol tan alto, pero finalmente logro llegar a la punta clavando sus garras en el tronco y subiendo con dificultad.

"¿Apoco nunca habías escalado un árbol?". Rafiki pregunto.

"De hecho no… en las lejanías casi no había arboles, y los pocos que había nunca los subí, la que si los subía fácilmente, era mi hermana Vitani… Ella tampoco era hija de Scar, pero nuestra madre, Zira, nunca nos quiso hablar de nuestro verdadero padre, Nuka se sentía mucho porque el si era hijo de Scar, pero… él ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta, siempre lo hacía a un lado, incluso madre, la única vez que le prestó atención fue antes de su muerte…". Kovu guardo silencio por un momento, aparentemente aun sentía culpa por la muerte de su medio hermano.

"Interesante… Los hermanos son un apoyo moral muy importante, siempre deben cuidarse a sí mismos… No sé como Scar pudo asesinar a su hermano… creo que eso es lo que la envidia hace, hay que cuidarse de ella, es un mal muy poderoso, capaz de destruir a un reino".

"Es cierto".

"Bueno… Cambiando de tema, que te parece si mejor te digo que debes hacer".

"Claro…".

"¡Kovu!". Kovu fue interrumpido por un grito femenino que venía de afuera.

" ¿Vitani?". Kovu inmediatamente identifico la voz de su hermana, quien subió sin dificultad el árbol

"Kovu… debo decirte algo". Vitani se acerco a Kovu.

"¿Qué pasa?". Pregunto Kovu preocupado.

"Iré contigo". Vitani estaba segura de su decisión, pero Kovu no, era un viaje peligroso, y Vitani era su única hermana.

"No lo sé Vitani… es algo muy peligroso". Kovu no estaba seguro sobre lo que su hermana le decía.

"Kovu… eres mi hermano y te acompañare, además Kiara ahora es como mi hermana también, y odiaría perder a mi primer sobrino". Kovu pareció ser persuadido.

"No lo sé". Kovu volteo a ver a Rafiki, quien solamente levanto los hombros.

"No creo que puedas solo". Dijo Vitani dejando a Kovu pensativo.

"Tiene razón, Shetan es un enemigo muy poderoso, solo, tienes posibilidades de perder, pero si tu hermana te ayuda, juntos pueden vencerlo." Rafiki le explico a Kovu.

"Está bien, tu ganas".

"Las cosas en familia son mejores… Ahora les diré que deben hacer".

Kovu y Vitani se dispusieron a prestar atención.

"Su objetivo es el corazón de la jungla de Kazim, que se encuentra muy lejos al noreste de la Roca del Rey, para llegar, deben cruzar el cementerio de elefantes y los geiseres verdes, donde antes habitaban las hienas, pero ahora ya no hay nada, o al menos eso se, luego deben cruzar el desierto de los espejismos, deberán tener una voluntad muy fuerte para evitar ser seducidos por los espejismos que ahí se hacen presentes. Para no perderse, deben seguir las enormes piedras cuadradas, al llegar a la séptima piedra, estarán saliendo del desierto. Después de eso deberán cruzar el rio Mwitu, el más salvaje y peligroso rio de toda la región, deben cruzar por un tronco o nadando en la parte más baja del rio, puesto que misteriosamente el rio sube y baja con las horas".

"Genial… un rio". Dijo Kovu quien aparentemente le tenía fobia al agua.

"No te preocupes Kovu, pueden hacerlo, estoy seguro". Rafiki convenció a Kovu y este asintió.

"Si, todos debemos superar nuestras fobias". Agrego Vitani.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu le tienes fobia a los escarabajos… ¿Cuándo un escarabajo podría matarte?". Kovu le dijo a Vitani.

"Pues si es venenoso podría". Vitani contesto.

"¡Suficiente!". Grito Rafiki llamando su atención. "¿Podemos continuar?".

"Está bien". Dijeron los dos.

"Bien… ¿En que me quede?... ah sí… al salir del rio estarán muy cerca de la jungla de Kazim, es más, podrán verla a lo lejos, al entrar en ella, no olviden seguir el camino, y llegaran fácilmente en uno o dos días. Shetan será un enemigo muy poderoso, no dejen que su tamaño y apariencia atemorizante los intimide, yo se que podrán vencerlo, recuerden el tiene una cicatriz en forma de cruz bajo el ojo izquierdo".

"Y si es tan poderoso, ¿Cómo lo venceremos?". Kovu pregunto.

"No será fácil, procuren atacarlo desde atrás o a los lados, y una distracción será mejor".

"¿Y qué distracción?". Pregunto Vitani.

"Eso es algo que ustedes deben averiguar". Contesto Rafiki

"Pero no estará solo, habías dicho que vivía con sus hijos". Exclamo Kovu.

"Ese no va a ser gran problema". Respondió Rafiki. "Shetan Tiene tres hijos, se cree los tuvo mucho después que el rey Ahidi lo desterrara por tratar de matar a Uru, la prometida de Ahidi, e hija de Mohatu. El mayor y el líder; Tayari, el espera seguir los pasos de su padre y ser como él. Hamú, el descerebrado hijo de en medio, a quien podrán vencer sin necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta. Y Gizen, el hijo menor, cuyo destino aun es incierto, y pienso que él los ayudara a vencer a su malévolo padre, pero nada está asegurado, así que no se confíen".

"¿y cuanto tiempo crees que nos queda?". Pregunto Vitani.

"Shetan debió darle a Kiara una poción que le roba la energía poco a poco, creo que puedo retrasar sus efectos, aun así no creo que tengan más de diez días para lograrlo, entonces deben darse prisa, es un viaje largo y agotador, pero creo que estarán listos para partir mañana en la mañana."

Al día siguiente, todo el reino estaba congregado frente a la roca del rey, esperando la partida de Kovu y Vitani.

"Les deseo suerte en su viaje". Les dijo Nala despidiéndose.

"No te preocupes, salvaremos a Simba, a Kiara y a nuestro hijo". Respondió Kovu consolándola.

"Kovu…". Grito débilmente Kiara, quien estaba echada junto a su madre.

"¿Qué pasa mi amor?". Pregunto Kovu acercándose a Kiara.

"Prométeme que salvaras a nuestro hijo". Dijo Kiara

"Te lo prometo, hare lo que sea para salvarlos a todos".

"Gracias Kovu… ahora ve… y recuerda… te amo". Dijo Kiara con la voz débil.

"Yo también te amo Kiara, y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien". Le termino de decir a Kiara

Kovu y Vitani partieron mientras, detrás de ellos todos los animales los aclamaban deseándoles suerte.

"Por favor… cuídalos… Abuelo". Dijo Kiara mirando al cielo dirigiéndose a su abuelo, Mufasa.

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 5: Las Hienas

**Capitulo 5: Las Hienas**

Kovu y Vitani llevaban una hora caminando y estaban a punto de entrar al cementerio de elefantes.

"¿Recuerdas cuando Nuka metió la cola en ese hormiguero, y luego corrió hasta chocar con un árbol?". Le dijo Vitani a Kovu.

"Hmp… Si, como olvidarlo". Kovu rio entre dientes. "Esa fue una de las pocas veces que reí cuando aun vivíamos en las lejanías".

"Sabes, yo… extraño a Nuka, el… me hacía reír mucho." Dijo Vitani con nostalgia.

"Si… Yo también, a pesar de que no nos llevábamos muy bien, era mi hermano, y lo quería… Fue mi culpa que muriera". Respondió Kovu sintiéndose culpable

"No fue tu culpa… El solo quería la atención de madre". Dijo Vitani consolándolo

"Tienes razón además…". Kovu empezó a hablar pero luego se detuvo.

"¿Qué es?". Pregunto Vitani también deteniéndose.

"Mira". Kovu y Vitani miraban atónitos al viejo cementerio de elefantes. Justo estaban frente al mismo esqueleto que vieron Simba y Nala la primera vez que llegaron a ese lugar en el momento de su niñez.

"¡Cielos, este lugar sí que es tétrico!". Señalo Vitani.

"Si, me trae muy malos recuerdos". Agrego Kovu.

"A mí también… Continuemos".

Después de caminar un rato, alguien los observaba desde entre unos huesos.

"¡Kovu!". Dijo Vitani algo asustada

"¿Si?". Contesto Kovu.

"Desde hace un rato siento que me están observando". Exclamo Vitani volteando hacia los lados.

"Yo también lo siento".

Luego oyeron que un hueso se cayó, y venia desde una colina que estaba a su izquierda, inmediatamente Vitani dio un pequeño brinco del susto.

"¡Que fue eso!". Pregunto Vitani asustada

"No lo sé". Contesto Kovu mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

"Kovu, no vayas".

"¡Sí!, tienes razón… podría ser un escarabajo asesino" Dijo Kovu con un tono burlón mientras seguía avanzando.

"Oye no es gracioso".

Kovu se acerco cada vez más a la cima de la colina, al llegar, sobre la colina estaba otro viejo esqueleto, Kovu y Vitani levantaron la cabeza lentamente para ver cuál era el origen del ruido, simultáneamente, del otro lado del hueso, dos cachorros de hienas levantaron también la cabeza hasta estar los cuatro frente a frente.

"¡AAAAAHHH!". Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo del susto, y uno de los cachorros corrió a esconderse bajo otro hueso mientras el otro comenzó a gritarle a Kovu y a Vitani.

"¡Leones!, ¡Leones, ¡Leones!, ¡Fizi!, ¡Ve a avisarle a mama, mientras yo los distraigo". Gritaba la pequeña hiena mientras la otra hiena que parecía ser su hermana estaba escondida temblando bajo un esqueleto.

"¡Olvídalo Kipo!, ¡Corre!". Le gritaba la otra hiena a su hermano desde su escondite, pero este no paraba de gritar.

"¡Nunca!, no huiré como un cobarde".

"Calma pequeño, no te vamos a hacer daño". Kovu trato de calmar al cachorro, pero este seguía gritando incesantemente.

"¡No trates de persuadirme!, será mejor que se vayan antes de que salgan perjudicados". El cachorro trato de intimidar a Kovu y a Vitani, pero ellos solo se veían entre sí confusos.

"Si no se calla voy a tener que callarlo yo". Dijo Vitani quien empezaba a fastidiarse por los agudos gritos de la pequeña hiena.

"¡Ah! ¡Quieres pelear! ¿Eh?, A ver ven y dame tu mejor golpe". El pequeño cachorro se lanzo contra Vitani a morder su pata derecha, pero ella apenas sentía los pequeños dientes del cachorro que apenas comenzaban a crecer.

"Que extraño, pensé que ya no había hienas aquí". Dijo Vitani ignorando al pequeño que seguía mordiendo con dificultad su pata delantera.

"Yo también". Kovu levanto al pequeño cachorro en sus brazos. "Calma pequeño, no te vamos a hacer daño". Kovu trato de calmar nuevamente al pequeño sin éxito alguno.

"¿Kipo?, ¿Fizi?, ¿Qué pasa?". Detrás de ellos llego la que parecía ser su madre.

"¡Corre mama, corre!". Grito la pequeña hiena que seguía en brazos de Kovu, y la otra que estaba escondida, corrió y esta vez se escondió bajo su madre.

La hiena mayor se quedo un momento mirando a Kovu y a Vitani.

"¿Kovu?, ¿Vitani?". Dijo la madre reconociéndolos a los dos.

"¿Asante?". Luego ellos también la reconocieron.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, ¡mírense!, cuanto han crecido".

"Asante… ¡Qué bueno verte otra vez!... uhmm… creo que esto es tuyo". Kovu levanto a la pequeña hiena mordiendo su muñeca.

"Oh, lo siento". Asante corrió a quitarle a Kipo de la mano de Kovu.

"Mama, ¿Tú conoces a estos intrusos?". Pregunto Kipo confundido.

"Así es hijo, ellos son Kovu y Vitani."

"Mucho gusto".

"Ellos eran mis mejores amigos de la infancia". Agrego Asante.

"Mmmm… No me agradan". Dijo Kipo Molesto.

"Tranquilo pequeño, a mí tampoco me agradaban los que no conocía, pero luego te acostumbras".

"Lo tendré en cuenta…". Contesto Kipo con una expresión dudosa.

"Ellos son mis hijos, Kipo, y Fizi".

"Me dieron un gran susto". Exclamo Fizi saliendo de debajo de su madre.

"Pues a mi casi me causan un infarto". Agrego Vitani. "¿Por qué gritaron?".

"Pues… ¿Qué esperabas?... cuando te asomas y lo primero que ves son 30 filosos dientes, no creo que saltes de alegría". Reclamo Kipo.

"JaJaJa… tienes razón, lo siento". Dijo Kovu riéndose

"¿Qué hacen por aquí?". Pregunto Asante.

"Lo mismo pregunto, pensé que se habían ido junto con las otras hienas". Pregunto Kovu.

"No… nosotros no queríamos irnos, y aquí nos quedamos". Contesto Asante.

"¿Y no pasan hambre aquí?". Pregunto Vitani.

"De hecho no, del otro lado hay una hermosa pradera, justo antes del desierto, ahí abundan cebras y antílopes y también ay agua."

"¿Desierto? ¿Sabes donde esta?". Pregunto Kovu.

"¿Claro?, ¿Por qué?... no pensaran ir ahí ¿o sí?".

"De hecho eso planeábamos. Tenemos que llegar a la jungla Kazim". Respondió Vitani.

"Es un lugar muy peligroso… pocos salen con vida de ahí".

"Debemos hacerlo si queremos que Kiara se salve". Agrego Kovu

"¿Kiara? … ¿Qué le pasa?". Pregunto Asante preocupada.

"Está muy enferma… y podría perder a nuestro hijo". Contesto Kovu

"Oh, eso es terrible".

"Lo sé… si queremos que se salve, tenemos que llegar a la selva de Kazim antes de 10 días y derrotar a un tal Shetan, quien el parecer es el causante de todo esto".

"¿¡Shetan!". Grito Asante.

"¿Lo conoces?". Le pregunto Vitani.

"Claro que si, el invadió a todos los reinos que estaban en la jungla de Kazim… e incluso que tiene a algunos leones de su lado".

"¿En serio?"

"Hmm-mmm". Asante asintió con la cabeza.

"Vaya… Sera más difícil de lo que pensé… Pero no nos podemos dar por vencidos". Exclamo Kovu decidido.

"Bueno… si quieren los puedo llevar hasta el desierto… pero de ahí tendrán que seguir solos".

"No te preocupes… te lo agradeceríamos mucho".

Kovu y Vitani durmieron es noche en la hermosa pradera en la que vivía Asante, para poder seguir al día siguiente con su viaje.

"… y entonces no solo peligra la vida de Kiara… si no que también la de Simba, y la de nuestro futuro hijo… y depende de mí y de Vitani que todo salga bien". Le contaba Kovu a Asante.

"¡Cielos!, se oye terrible… pero no te preocupes, si tu hermana te ayuda, estoy segura de que saldrán victoriosos". Contesto Asante.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Vitani estaba con Kipo y Fizi.

"… Entonces Kiara salto sobre Zira, para evitar que hiriera a su padre, y rodaron por el precipicio, Kiara trato de salvar a Zira pero esta cayo al rio y no supimos nada de ella". Vitani les contaba la historia a los dos hermanos que escuchaban atentos y emocionados. A Vitani parecía no darle remordimiento hablar de su desaparecida madre, ya que ella tampoco la veía como a una hija, sino como una secuaz.

"¡Wow!... nunca volveré a ver a los leones de la misma manera, pensaba que eran bestias insensibles y sanguinarias". Decía Kipo emocionado

"Yo también". Agrego Fizi.

"Bueno pues… aunque no lo parezca, muchos leones fueron así". Dijo Vitani

"¿En serio? ¿Quiénes?". Preguntaron curiosos los hermanos.

"Bueno… uno de ellos era Zira… mi madre". Los cachorros quedaron inmóviles al escuchar las palabras de Vitani. "Ella solo busco la venganza, sin darse cuenta de que hay otras formas de resolver los problemas… Otro fue… Scar…"

"¿Scar?". Kipo pareció conocer ese nombre.

"¿Lo conoces?". Pregunto Vitani.

"De hecho no… pero se que él fue el responsable de la muerte de mi padre".

"Oh… lo siento". Esta vez fue Vitani la que quedo pasmada.

"No te preocupes… ay que dejar el pasado atrás". Dijo Kipo sabiamente.

"Son palabras muy sabias para un niño tan pequeño". Dijo Vitani acariciándole la cabeza.

"No soy pequeño, y mi mama me las enseño".

"Hmp… tienes suerte de una madre así Kipo… Cuídala… y también cuida a tu hermana, ¿eh?, porque ella si es pequeña". Dijo Vitani acariciando también a Fizi.

"Claro… lo hare". Dijo Kipo decidido.

"Buen chico". Dijo Vitani bostezando, después de eso, no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos. Incluso Kovu y Asante.

Al día siguiente, Kovu y Vitani ya estaban por irse.

"Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Asante". Dijo Kovu despidiéndose.

"De nada Kovu".

También Vitani se estaba despidiendo de Kipo y Fizi.

"Adiós chicos, cuídense… Y recuerda Kipo, tú eres el guardián, cuídalas.

"Así lo hare Vitani, gracias y adiós". Dijo Kipo.

"Adiós Vitani". Se despidió Fizi con su tierna voz.

"Adiós Fizi, ¡Pórtense bien!, y no le den problemas a su madre"

"¡Adiós!". Gritaron las tres hienas mientras Kovu y Vitani se alejaban, y ellos les hicieron la seña de despedida con la pata.

"Parece que después de todo si soportaste a los cachorros". Le dijo Kovu a Vitani.

"Me agradaron". Contesto Vitani disimuladamente.

"Hay que seguir". Dijo Kovu mirando al sol en el horizonte {Parecido al inicio de la primera película}.

Continuara…


	6. Capitulo 6: Los Gemelos Y El Desierto

**Capitulo 6: Los Gemelos Y El Desierto.**

Kovu y Vitani siguieron caminando por la pradera hasta llegar a un límite del que después no había nada, más que arena y tierra seca e infértil.

"Creo que es aquí, el desierto de los espejismos". Dijo Kovu tragando saliva.

"Sera mejor que sigamos". Dijo Vitani avanzando.

"Claro".

Pasaron varias horas después de que vieran a la primera roca cuadrada.

"Esta debe ser la primera, ya solamente nos faltan seis".

"Solamente…". Se quejaba Vitani.

"Hay que seguir".

"Pero Kovu… Estoy cansada".

"Oye… no te quejes, tú fuiste la que quiso venir, en primer lugar".

"Está bien, está bien… sigamos".

Kovu rio entre dientes. Siguieron caminando por varias otras horas, se encontraron con la segunda roca, pero después de esta ya empezaba a oscurecer.

"Kovu, ya está oscureciendo". Señalo Vitani preocupada

"¿Y?". Contesto Kovu despreocupado.

"¡Y!, que sabes que los desiertos son peligrosos por la noche ".

"Está bien… mira ahí está la tercera roca, podemos quedarnos ahí y mañana continuamos".

"Está bien, pero no dormiré tranquila ahí". Respondió Vitani con duda.

"Es lo mejor que hay, además, yo hare guardia, tú no te preocupes". Kovu también tenía una forma fácil de convencer a los demás, y era su encantadora sonrisa, a la que puso en práctica con Vitani.

"Bueno… Vamos". Contesto Vitani convencida

Vitani estaba muy cansada pero al saber que descansaría en la tercera roca, acelero el paso, incluso dejo a Kovu atrás un momento.

"¿No que estabas muy cansada?". Pregunto Kovu llegando poco después.

"Yo solo quería llegar a descansar". Contesto Vitani, quien estaba junto a la enorme roca.

"Bueno… Descansa bien, porque mañana continuaremos".

"Está bien". Contesto Vitani a regañadientes.

Esa noche ambos, incluso Kovu durmieron profundamente, puesto que habían caminado todo el día.

Al día siguiente…

Kovu recién despertaba y dejo salir un gran bostezo, cuando abrió los ojos, rápidamente vio acurrucado junto a él a un pequeño cachorro de león dormido profundamente, iba a despertar a Vitani, pero luego vio a otra pequeña leona que dormía plácidamente al lado de Vitani.

"Hey, Vitani". Le susurro Kovu a Vitani.

"¿Qué pasa?". Vitani estaba adormilada.

"¡Mira!". Kovu señalo al pequeño león a su lado.

"¿Pero qué…? Aquí hay otra". Señalo a la leoncita a su lado.

Kovu solo levanto los hombros.

"¡Oye pequeño, despierta!". Kovu movió un poco al pequeño.

"¿Papa?". El pequeño león seguía adormilado, y cuando se aclaró su vista vio a Kovu frente a él, rápidamente salto hacia atrás. "¡Hey!, tú no eres mi papa". Grito el cachorro.

"Si, de eso estoy seguro". Contesto Kovu.

"¡Oye Jeuri! ¡Despierta!, ellos no son nuestros padres".

"¿Eh?". En ese momento la leoncita que estaba junto a Vitani despertó. "Si, es cierto, pero… ¡donde están papa y mama!". Grito asustada.

"Oigan cálmense". Exclamo Vitani con intención de calmarlos.

"Perdón… es que perdimos a nuestros padres hace unos días y pensamos que eran ustedes". Respondió el pequeño león asustado.

"¡Calma! ¡Calma!, ¿Cómo se llaman?". Pregunto Vitani.

"Yo soy Jasiri, y ella es Jeuri, mucho gusto". Dijo el pequeño león.

"Mucho gusto, y soy Kovu, y ella es mi hermana Vitani". Respondió Kovu.

"Ahh, ustedes también son hermanos". Pregunto Jasiri.

"Si, así es ¿Ustedes son hermanos?". Respondió Vitani.

"Uhh… Vitani… Son mellizos". Dijo Kovu.

"Claro, lo siento, ese mechón en tu cabeza me confunde…". Vitani se quedo mirando a Jasiri fijamente un rato.

"¿Ustedes no han visto a nuestros padres?". Pregunto la pequeña Jeuri despertando a Vitani.

"No… no vimos a nadie". Contesto Kovu.

"¿De dónde vienen?". Pregunto Vitani.

"Venimos de la selva de Kazim, nuestros padres nos sacaron de ahí con mucha apuración hace dos noches, y después de eso no recordamos nada". Respondió Jasiri tratando de recordar.

**RETROSPECTIVA.**

En una tranquila noche en alguna parte de la selva de Kazim, una manada de leones dormían tranquilos en una cueva, entre ellos sus dos reyes; un gran león de melena oscura y piel dorada, y una hermosa leona de pelaje color crema, junto a ellos estaban Jasiri y Jeuri, todos dormían tranquilos, pero entonces…

"¡Majestad!". Grito una pequeña ave despertando a los reyes.

"¿Qué pasa Tume?". Respondió el rey asustado.

"¡Invasores, nos tomaron por sorpresa!". Contesto Aki asustado y agitado.

"¡¿Qué?". Exclamo el rey asomándose por la cueva.

Afuera vio una enorme columna de fuego, leones y leonas gritando, y a una figura negra posada sobre una roca. Bajo las patas del rey estaba Jasiri mirando aterrorizado.

**FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA.**

"Eso es todo lo que recuerdo… después de eso despertamos en la orilla del rio, y hemos caminado hasta aquí desde entonces". Termino de decir Jasiri. "No… no sé qué paso con nuestros padres". Una lagrima escapo por su ojo. "Debemos volver a la jungla". Grito el pequeño limpiándose la lagrima".

"Bueno… Nosotros nos dirigimos a la jungla de Kazim, podemos llevarlos si quieren".

"¿En serio?, ¿Harían eso por nosotros?". Pregunto Jeuri emocionada.

"Claro, no hay problema. ¿Qué crees Kovu?". Pregunto Vitani.

"No lo sé Vitani… No sería fácil cuidar a estos cachorros". Respondió Kovu dudando

"Kovu míralos… son tan pequeños y están perdidos… Si los dejamos aquí morirán". Vitani tenía poderosos poderes de persuasión, puesto que siempre obtenía lo que quería, y Kovu estaba consciente de ello.

"Está bien Vitani… tu ganas… otra vez". Vitani rio entre dientes y llamo a los cachorros mientras Kovu empezaba a caminar.

"¡Vámonos niños!". Vitani llamo a los pequeños que corrieron detrás de ella.

"Como lo haces". Le pregunto Kovu a Vitani sobre sus poderes de persuasión.

"Es un don". Contesto Vitani presumiendo.

Siguieron caminando varias horas y llegaron a la cuarta roca, pero Jeuri estaba muy cansada y cayó al suelo desmayada, posiblemente por el cansancio.

"¡Jeuri!". Grito Jasiri llamando la atención de Kovu y Vitani, que iban adelante, rápidamente acudieron a ayudar.

"Esta desmayada, posiblemente por falta de agua. ¿Hace cuanto que no bebe agua?". Le pregunto Kovu a Jasiri.

"Como… un día… creo…". Contesto Jasiri preocupado.

"Hay que encontrar agua, y rápido… yo la cargare, ay que apurarnos". Kovu subió a Jeuri en su espalda sin dificultad, y se apresuraron a llegar al oasis más cercano.

Pasaron como hora y media, hasta que finalmente se podía ver a lo lejos a un verde oasis en medio de las secas dunas del desierto.

"¡Mira!". Grito Vitani señalando al verde lugar.

"Parece un oasis". Contesto Kovu deteniéndose un momento.

"¿Tu también lo ves?". Pregunto Vitani que estaba muy cansada y agitada.

"Si… no creo que sea un espejismo, hay que ir a ver que es".

Todos aceleraron el paso para llegar al misterioso lugar, Jasiri iba al lado de Jeuri, quien iba dormida sobre la espalda de Kovu.

"No te preocupes hermana, ya casi llegamos… resise un poco más".

Cuando por fin llegaron, Kovu corrió a pones a Jeuri al lado del lago, y con una hoja le dio agua, poco a poco, Jeuri despertó.

"¿Por qué me miran todos?". Pregunto Jeuri abriendo los ojos.

"Nos diste un gran susto Jeuri". Respondió Vitani.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?". Pregunto Jeuri otra vez.

"Olvídalo… solo descansa, tendremos que seguir mañana con el viaje". Dijo Kovu.

"Está bien". Vitani y Kovu se retiraron y Jasiri se acurruco se durmió rápidamente al lado de su hermana.

"Se ven lindos, ¿No crees?". Dijo Vitani mirándolos desde lejos junto a Kovu.

"Si… se ven muy lindos". Respondió Kovu bostezando. "Buenas noches Vitani".

"Buenas noches Kovu".

Finalmente todos se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras en la selva de Kazim Shetan miraba atento hacia el desierto, cuando un león llego a darle una noticia.

"Señor, buscamos a los príncipes, pero no encontramos nada".

"Pues busquen otra vez".

"Pero señor… solo son niños lo más posible es que escaparan al desierto, nadie ahí sobreviviría". Contesto el león.

"Prefiero no arriesgarme, ahora ¡Busquen a esos cachorros!, no cometeré el mismo erros dos veces". Le grito Shetan al león.

"S-si señor". El león se fue corriendo, poco después llegaron Tayari, Hamu y Gizen.

"Padre, nos informan que el estado de la hija de Simba es cada vez peor". Le informo Tayari a su padre.

"¿Pero?". Exclamo Shetan sabiendo que había una mala noticia.

"Pero… Uhmm…". Dijo Tayari con temor.

"Pero que, Tayari".

"Pero… nos dijeron… que…un príncipe está en camino para… para enfrentarte". Respondió Tayari algo nervioso.

"…". Shetan solo suspiro. "Era de esperarse".

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer padre?". Pregunto Hamu ingenuamente.

"Si… Hay muchas cosas que podrían hacer, Hamu, pero puesto que no serian capaces de casi nada… Solo quiero que pongan a leones en los límites de la selva, y que si ven a un león no identificado… ¡MATENLO!". Dijo siniestramente Shetan.

"S-si padre". Respondieron temerosos los tres.

"¡Ahora vayan!". Los tres salieron corriendo.

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 7: Los Espejismos

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, disculpen mi tardanza, lo que paso es que estuve trabajando en otros fics y por eso me demore tanto, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**P.S. Julieta, puedes ver todo sobre mi en mi perfil, gracias por tu review.**

**Capitulo 7: Los Espejismos**

Después de dormir esa misma noche en el tranquilo oasis, los cuatro leones se dispusieron a seguir el camino.

"Hay que apurarnos… No nos queda mucho tiempo". Dijo Kovu poniéndose de pie y despertando a todos.

"Está bien". Vitani bostezo. "¡Niños despierten! Hay que irnos". Trato de despertar a Jasiri y Jeuri.

"¿Irnos…? ¿A dónde?". Pregunto Jasiri algo adormilado.

"Debemos continuar nuestro camino… Ahora despierten ya, si no quieren que los arroje al lago". Bromeo Kovu, y pocos segundos después los dos ya habían despertado.

"Bien ya estamos despiertos, ¿Ahora hacia a donde?".

"Hacia allá". Kovu señalo hacia el norte, por alguna misteriosa razón sabia hacia donde había que ir, tal vez es el afán de salvar a su amada quien esta ahora gravemente enferma.

En la roca del rey, Rafiki estaba analizando a Kiara, quien aparentemente estaba cada vez más débil.

"¿Cómo esta?". Pregunto Nala cuando Rafiki se le acerco.

"Me temo que Kovu y Vitani tendrán que darse prisa, se pone cada vez mas débil, y su hijo también corre grave peligro". Explico Rafiki.

Nala dejo escapar una lágrima.

"Si pierdo a Mi hija y a Simba no sé que será de mi… Ni del reino". Dijo con la cabeza baja. Y llorando.

"No te preocupes, Nala. Hay que tener fe en que Kovu y Vitani los van a salvar a todos". Consoló Rafiki a Nala.

"Esta bien Rafiki". Contesto Nala limpiándose las lagrimas. "Gracias por toda tu ayuda"

"Es un placer". Contesto Rafiki

En alguna parte de la jungla de Kazim, Gizen y Hamu jugaban alegres entre si mientras Tayari miraba seriamente hacia el horizonte.

"¿Quisieran comportarse como adultos?". Grito Tayari haciendo que sus dos hermanos se callaran.

"¿Por qué haríamos eso?". Pregunto Hamu.

"Si, aun no somos adultos". Agrego Gizen.

"Aun así, para como estamos no hay tiempo para ser infantiles".

"¿Y porque no?". Contesto Gizen.

"Sabes que nuestro padre quiere que algún día lo sucedamos a él en su reino, y no seremos reyes comportándonos como niños".

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero para eso falta aun mucho tiempo".

"Nadie sabe…". Contesto Tayari simplemente.

"¿Qué? Ambos sabemos que padre es prácticamente indestructible".

"Aun así, el espera que seamos iguales a el algún día, y eso es lo mejor que puede darnos".

"Claro que no". Blasfemo Gizen.

"¿Qué dijiste?". Exclamo Tayari acercándose a Gizen intimidantemente.

"A él no le importamos, y tu lo sabes…"

"Cállate". Dijo Tayari en voz baja enfurecido.

"A él nunca le importamos nosotros, el solo quiere saciar sus ansias de poder".

"¡Que te calles!". Tayari lanzo un zarpazo hacia el rostro de Gizen lanzándolo al suelo inconsciente unos metros adelante.

Hamu corrió hacia su hermano que yacía en el suelo con una cicatriz sangrante cerca de su ojo derecho.

"¡Déjalo!". Grito Tayari deteniendo a Hamu. "Si no quieres pertenecer a este nuevo reino, entonces morirás solo, lo único para lo que servirás será para alimentar a los gusanos". Agrego siniestramente diciéndole al oído al inconsciente Gizen. Hamu estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo asustado por las palabras de su hermano.

En ese momento comenzó a llover.

"¡Vámonos!". Exclamo Tayari mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Hamu miro con culpa a su hermano en el suelo, pero no pudo hacer más que seguir a Tayari.

Mientras tanto en el desierto Kovu, Vitani, Jasiri y Jeuri caminaban muy cansados.

"¿Estas seguro que no estamos caminando en círculos?". Pregunto Vitani cansada a su hermano.

"No lo se… hemos caminado en línea recta todo este tiempo, pero no he visto ninguna otra roca". Contesto Kovu igual de cansado.

"El sol es muy fuerte". Dijo Jeuri con los ojos entrecerrados por la fuerte luz del sol.

"No se preocupen, a juzgar por el sol aun tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que oscurezca". Dijo Kovu tratando de calmarlos a todos. "Por ahora tenemos que seguir".

"Pero mis patitas están muy cansadas". Agrego Jasiri tiernamente.

"Esta bien…". Dijo Vitani deteniéndose "Sube a mi espalda". Agrego mientras se agachaba.

"Gracias". Dijo Subiendo a la espalda de Vitani.

"¿Crees poder seguir a pie, Jeuri?". Le pregunto Kovu al pequeño cachorro.

"No te preocupes, puedo seguir caminando por mucho tiempo". Dijo presumidamente.

"Vamos entonces".

"Pensándolo bien… ¿Podrías cargarme?". Dijo deteniéndose.

"Claro, sube". Dijo Kovu riéndose un poco y dejando que Jeuri subiera a su lomo.

Siguieron caminando por varias horas y el sol parecía ponerse cada vez más fuerte y Kovu y Vitani estaban apunto de caer rendidos, Jasiri y Jeuri iban aparentemente dormidos en el lomo de los dos.

"Kovu, tenemos que descansar hace mucho calor y no debe hacerle bien a los niños". Dijo Vitani muy cansada.

"Si nos quedamos quietos vamos a llamar la atención de los buitres, y eso no seria buena idea". Explico Kovu.

"¿Y que sugieres?".

"No lo se, ya llevamos caminando mucho tiempo, la piedra no debe de estar lejos".

"¡Mira!". Kovu miro al horizonte donde se veía otra roca.

"¿Tu también la ves?". Pregunto Vitani entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Si... Podemos descansar ahí hasta mañana para poder continuar el viaje".

"Pensé que nunca llegaríamos". Suspiro Vitani aliviada.

Como ya estaba anocheciendo, se apresuraron a caminar por algunos metros para finalmente llegar a la quinta piedra, la cual brindaba una pequeña pero protectora sombra lo suficientemente amplia como para cubrirlos a todos.

"¡Jasiri! ¡Despierta!". Exclamo Kovu tratando de despertar a Jasiri.

"¿Ya llegamos a la jungla?". Pregunto Jasiri adormilado.

"Todavía no, pero ya falta poco". Contesto Kovu mientras lo bajaba en la sombra de la roca.

"¿Dónde estamos?". Pregunto bajando del lomo de Kovu.

"En la quinta roca, ya solo faltan dos".

"Bueno, ya no es tanto… Buenas noches". Bostezo una vez más antes de acurrucarse y volver a dormirse.

"Buenas noches". Respondió Kovu quien también se echo a un lado de Jasiri, al lado estaba Vitani y dormida con Jeuri acurrucada en su vientre, Kovu no tardo en dormirse también.

Después de unas horas…

"Kovu…". Llamaba una voz, débil pero distinguible, Kovu no le hizo mucho caso porque pensaba que estaba soñando. "¡Kovu!". La voz se hizo más fuerte y Kovu despertó al instante, se sorprendió al ver que ni Vitani no Jasiri ni Jeuri se movieron por ese estruendoso grito.

"¿Quién anda ahí?". Grito mientras se ponía de pie en posición defensiva. "¡Vitani, despierta!". Grito pero Vitani no movía ni un musculo. "¿Vitani?". Se acercó a Vitani y noto que esta no se movía, ni siquiera para respirar, luego puso su pata en su cuello y noto que estaba muy fría. "¡Vitani!". Luego probo despertar a Jasiri y a Jeuri, pero estaban igual que Vitani, aparentemente muertos. Se alejó un poco, agacho la cabeza y dejo escapar un estruendoso rugido de dolor.

"No hagas ruido, están durmiendo". Luego escucho una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

Al voltear vio al mismísimo Scar echado al lado del cuerpo de Vitani.

"¡Tu!". Furioso se puso en posición defensiva.

"¡Oh Kovu, creí que nos ibas a proteger!". Con un tono de voz burlón tomo a Vitani de la mandíbula y comenzó a imitarla.

"¡Ya basta!". Exclamo Kovu furioso.

"¿No es eso lo que le prometiste a tu hermana, Kovu?".

"¿Tu que sabes?".

"¿Yo?, yo se mucho, Kovu, siempre los miro, convirtiéndose en fuertes leones que protegen a su manada".

"Tu… Estas muerto".

"Claro que no, Kovu… Yo aun vivo, ¿Y sabes porque?". Contesto aun con tono burlón. "Porque yo vivo en ti, eres mi sucesor espiritual".

"No…".

"¡Si!, tu eres igual a mi".

"¡No es cierto!". Grito Kovu mientras cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió Scar ya no estaba ahí.

"Claro que es cierto". Luego apareció justo a su lado haciéndolo saltar frente a él.

"¿Qué?".

"Tu llegaras a ser rey de las Tierras del Reino, tal y como yo siempre dije".

"¡No, yo no soy como tu!".

"No puedes evitarlo… mi legado nunca morirá, tu eres lo que queda de mi, y así será aunque no quieras". Luego de haber dicho eso comenzó a reír de forma maniática y macabra.

"¡NOOOO!". Kovu finalmente despertó en un grito que también despertó a Vitani, Jasiri y Jeuri.

"Kovu, ¿Qué te pasa?". Pregunto Vitani saltando por el grito de su hermano.

"¡No me atraparas! ¡No soy como tu! ¡Aléjate!" Kovu gritaba y miraba a todos lados asustado.

"¡Kovu cálmate!". Vitani trato de calmarlo pero el seguía gritando como si tuviera una ataque de pánico. "Perdóname por esto". Vitani saco una de sus garras y las clavo en la cola de Kovu.

"¡AUCH!" Aparentemente Kovu recupero el control y se calmo.

"Lo siento". Se disculpa Vitani retrayendo sus garras.

"No te preocupes… Te lo agradezco".

"¿Qué te paso?". Pregunto Vitani confundida.

"Pues… Fue solo… una pesadilla". Explico Kovu aun con la respiración algo agitada.

"Esta bien, ¿Quieres que continuemos?".

"Si, vamos… No hay problema".

Después de unos minutos ya se encontraban lejos de la roca, aunque Kovu aun seguía algo nervioso por el sueño que había tenido esa misma noche, ya que parecía tan real.

Después de que caminaran otro rato, Kovu volteo hacia atrás y miro una figura algo borrosa de Scar sonriéndole siniestramente, después de esto la figura desapareció como si se tratara de algo hecho de humo, a pesar de esto, Kovu trato de ignorarlo y siguió adelante.

Continuara…


	8. Capítulo 8: El Origen del Mal Parte 1

Ehh… hola… Uhmm… esto es incómodo *Risa Nerviosa*… bueno, lamento mucho el largo receso que me tome. Una vez que me dispuse a continuarlo, el problema fue conseguir la inspiración. No culpo a nadie si no quiere seguirla leyendo. Pero por las dudas aquí esta. Una vez más les pido disculpas, ahora tratare de subir los capítulos más frecuentemente.

En fin espero que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: El Origen del Mal Parte 1.<strong>

Nuestros protagonistas siguieron caminando otro rato después de que salieron de la quinta roca, Kovu iba lógicamente algo nervioso e inseguro, lo cual llamo la atención de Vitani.

"Kovu, ¿Qué te pasa?". Le preguntó Vitani a su hermano.

"Yo…". Respondió Kovu angustiado y mirando hacia abajo.

"Es por ese sueño de anoche, ¿Verdad?".

"Si… Es por eso". Confesó Kovu.

"¿Qué paso?". Preguntó Vitani preocupada.

"Es que… Lo vi a él… vi a Scar". Al oír esto, Vitani quedó paralizada, y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"¿A Scar?". Preguntó nuevamente asegurándose de oír bien.

"Si". Respondió Kovu

"Pero, era solo un sueño ¿Verdad?". Dijo Vitani con optimismo.

"Eso creo, al principio pensé que no lo era, todo era tan real. Pero luego creí verlo hoy antes de que saliéramos".

"Probablemente fue un simple espejismo, recuerda porque este lugar se llama el Desierto de los Espejismo".

"Pero se veía muy real, me miraba de forma siniestra, yo simplemente lo ignore y no voltee atrás".

"No te preocupes, solo es tu mente. El ya no existe, ya no nos puede hacer nada".

"Tal vez… tal vez". Agregó Kovu no tan convencido.

"¡Oigan miren!". Gritó Jasiri interrumpiendo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Kovu.

"¿No los ven?". Exclamó Jasiri emocionado mirando hacia la nada. "¡Son nuestros padres!".

Kovu y Vitani hacían un esfuerzo por ver algo pero solo se podía ver el vacío horizonte del desierto.

"Jasiri… no veo nada". Dijo Jeuri entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor en la distancia.

"¡¿Cómo no puedes verlos?! ¡Estan ahí!". Kovu miró a Vitani algo preocupado, él sabía que este desierto era muy engañoso, de ahí venia su nombre, ambos sabían que se necesitaba una gran fuerza de voluntad para resistir las tentaciones que se les presentarían en ese lugar, pero por otro lado no contaban con que se encontrarían a Jasiri y a Jeuri en el viaje.

"Jasiri… ven, hay que irnos". Dijo Vitani tratando de hacer a Jasiri olvidar los espejismos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo irme sin mis padres!". Exclamó Jasiri tercamente.

"Pero ahí no hay nada, solo es un espejismo, muchacho". Agregó Kovu tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

"¡No lo creo!". Jasiri comenzó a correr hacia donde creía haber visto a sus padres.

"¡Jasiri!". Kovu comenzó a correr tras el cachorro. "Esperen aquí". Les dijo a Vitani y a Jeuri, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

Kovu fue tras Jasiri, quien era notablemente rápido pues recorrió una gran distancia, finalmente se detuvo junto a una pequeña roca.

"¿Papá? ¿Mama?". Jasiri volteo hacia todos lados, pero no había absolutamente nada.

"¡Jasiri!". Exclamó Kovu llegando a su lado.

"¿A dónde se fueron? ¡Estaban aquí!" Dijo Jasiri buscando a sus padres con la vista.

"Jasiri… oye".

"Kovu, ¿A dónde se fueron mis papas?". Le preguntó Jasiri a Kovu con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Uhmm… Jasiri, escucha…". Kovu se sentó junto a Jasiri. "Vitani y yo nunca tuvimos padre, y creo que apenas tuvimos una madre, así que para nosotros no había esperanza de tener a alguien que nos enseñara las cosas importantes de la vida, por lo que tuvimos que aprender nosotros solos y protegernos el uno al otro, así que siempre cuida mucho a tu hermana. Estoy seguro de que tus padres los aman donde quiera que estén, y que dieran lo que fuera por estar con ustedes en este momento, así que nunca pierdas la esperanza, ustedes todavía la tienen y nunca deben perderla". Explicó Kovu.

"E… está bien. Titubeó Jasiri, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Ya estás bien?". Preguntó Kovu sonriendo.

"Eso creo… ". Jasiri se levantó y alzó la mirada.

"Así me gusta, ahora vámonos. Vitani y Jeuri nos están esperando".

Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban Vitani y Jeuri.

"Kovu, ¿Tienes hijos?". Preguntó Jasiri.

Kovu abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y volteó hacia abajo para mirar al pequeño león a su lado, Jasiri lo miraba con curiosidad e inocencia, no tenía la mínima idea de lo que Kovu estaba pasando en esos momentos, él sabía que Jasiri no tenía intención de recordarle que su futuro hijo o hija y su esposa estaban en un gran peligro.

"Yo… aun no… pero tengo fe en que algún día estaré hablando con mi hijo como estoy hablando contigo ahora". Contestó Kovu con una sonrisa.

"Qué bueno. Porque creo que serias un gran papá". Dijo Jasiri sonriendo.

Kovu guardo silencio unos segundos y volvió a mirar a Jasiri. Era seguro que el cachorro decía todo con sinceridad, además esas palabras venidas de alguien tan joven e inocente como Jasiri le daban mucha esperanza a Kovu, y ahora más que nunca debía enfrentarse a sus miedos.

"¿Todo bien?". Preguntó Vitani cuando los dos leones llegaron cerca de ellas.

"Todo bien". Respondió Kovu sonriendo mientras miraba a Jasiri.

"¡Si!". Exclamó el pequeño en voz alta. "¿Podemos irnos?".

"Claro, ya falta poco, puedo sentirlo". Dijo Kovu sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en el corazón de la jungla de Kazim, Shetan observaba Simba inconsciente en el fondo de un foso dentro de una cueva.

"Ojala pudieras verte Ahadi; acabado y sin esperanzas de sobrevivir. Tu familia y tu reino a punto de caer". Simba estaba lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo, probablemente porque cada vez que despertaba, un zarpazo con la garra mojada en ese misterioso líquido bastaba para volver a ponerlo en el suelo. "Y ahora tu veras la caída de tu reino y la muerte de tu familia poco a poco, Ahadi. Nunca olvidare lo que ustedes me hicieron…".

**Recuerdo.**

Un pequeño cachorro de pantera vagaba solitario por una pradera, cansado, hambriento y herido. Después de llegar a un pequeño lago, comenzó a beber agua, sintió un gran alivio, pues la deshidratación comenzaba a hacer que la vista se le tornara borrosa. Cuando volteó a su izquierda alcanzó a ver un robusto ñu mirándolo, el ñu comenzó a rascar la tierra con su pesuña y a emitir resoplidos que comenzaron a asustar al cachorro. Bajando sus cuernos, comenzó a correr hacia la indefensa pantera, quien debido al cansancio solo alcanzó a caminar lentamente antes de caer al suelo sin poder moverse de nuevo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse esperando la embestida del furioso animal, sin embargo, el impacto fue prevenido por una ráfaga café que después de un rugido empujó al ñu lanzándolo varios metros. Cuando el animal se levantó lo único que hizo fue correr lo más rápido que pudo, en ese momento el cachorro cayó inconsciente finalmente.

"¿Quién es el, papá?".

"Parecía perdido en las praderas, un ñu estaba a punto de atacarlo".

El cachorro, semiinconsciente, oía misteriosas voces que parecían provocar un eco en su cabeza, trató de abrir sus ojos, lo cual le era difícil.

"¡Está despertando!".

Los abrió casi completamente y pudo ver a una pequeña leona viéndolo muy de cerca. Le tomó unos pocos segundos darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, entonces se asustó y salto hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared de una cueva.

"Oye, cálmate. No te vamos a hacer daño". La leoncita comenzó a acercársele, lo cual asustó aún más a la pequeña pantera.

"Uru, déjalo, lo asustas". Detrás de ella estaba echado un gran león, de pelaje café claro y melena del mismo color pero más oscura.

"Lo siento". Respondió la pequeña retrocediendo unos pasos y luego sentándose, aunque esto no pareció relajar al pequeño. "Mi nombre es Uru, y él es mi papa". Se presentó educadamente. El cachorro seguía igual, arrinconado, con la respiración agitada, el pelo erizado y temblando, además de una evidente expresión de terror en la cara.

"No tienes nada que temer pequeño, estas a salvo ahora". Dijo el león grande detrás de ella. "Mi nombre es Mohatu. Yo te salve de ese furioso ñu". Al escuchar eso, la pantera pareció relajarse un poco, si se lo hubieran querido comer probablemente ya lo habrían hecho, además, la pequeña leona parecía simpática.

"¿Tienes nombre?". Preguntó Uru sin obtener respuesta, la pantera parecía muy pequeña para siquiera saber hablar.

"Creo que esta mudo". Dijo Uru volteando a ver a su padre.

El rey Mohatu rio un poco. "Tal vez solo es muy pequeño. Seguro no entiende nada de lo que decimos".

El pequeño los miraba a ambos con confusión, lo único que hizo fue dejar escapar un maullido.

"Me pregunto de donde vendrá". Dijo Mohatu. "Había una pequeña tribu de panteras muy al noreste; en la jungla de Kazim, le pediré a Aidizi que vuele y pregunte si a alguien se le perdió un cachorro". Mohatu se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la cueva, dejando a Uru y al cachorro a solas.

"¿Por qué tienes ese color? ¿Es porque te quemaste?". Continuó preguntando Uru, el cachorro inclinaba la cabeza de vez en cuando a manera de confusión.

En ese momento el estómago de la pantera comenzó a rugir, esta se acostó completamente con una expresión de tristeza.

"¿Tienes hambre?". Uru se levantó de donde estaba. "Espera aquí". La pequeña salió de la cueva corriendo.

El cachorro pensó en huir ahora que no había nadie, sin embargo aún estaba muy débil como para correr.

"Espero que esto te guste". Uru entró arrastrando un trozo de pierna de cebra. "Ojala ya sepas comer carne". Dejó la pierna al lado de la pantera, quien se hizo un poco para atrás cuando Uru se acercó.

El pequeño se acercó lentamente y comenzó a olfatear la pierna, luego volteo a ver a Uru, quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Rápidamente comenzó a comer de la pierna que Uru le había provisto.

"Sabía que te gustaría. Mi papi la consiguió hace poco antes de encontrarte a ti".

La pantera parecía ignorar todo lo que Uru le decía, pues evidentemente no entendía nada, aun así ella disfrutaba observarlo comer vorazmente la pierna de cebra y hablar con él.

"Soy la única de mi edad en la manada. Seria genial tener a alguien con quien jugar".

"Aidizi tardara en ir y volver, hasta entonces nosotros cuidaremos de él". Dijo el rey Mohatu entrando a la cueva.

"¿Puedo ponerle un nombre?". Pregunto Uru mirando a su padre.

El rey dejo escapar una pequeña risa. "No creo que sea adecuado, hija. Probablemente sus padre tienen uno para el ya".

"Oh". Uru se vio entristecida por eso.

El cachorro parecía comenzar a sentirse cómodo estando en compañía de los dos leones, incluso había comenzado a acercarse más a Uru e incluso había comenzado a jugar con ella.

Las horas pasaron y el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. La pequeña pantera comenzaba a bostezar, después de haber pasado casi todo el día jugando con su nueva amiga. Justo cuando se acurruco a un lado de Uru, llegó Aidizi volando agitadamente.

"¡Majestad!". Gritó el pequeño pájaro azulado casi sin aliento.

"¿Aidizi? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes tan agitado?".

"Lo que pasa es…". Aidizi se detuvo en seco cuando vio que Uru también estaba escuchando. "Ehh… ¿Podría hablar con usted a solas?".

"Está bien". Mohatu se levantó y siguió al ave afuera de la cueva.

"Aidizi, ¿Qué pasa? Comienzas a preocuparme".

"Bueno… fui a la tribu de las panteras como usted ordeno…". Aidizi tallaba sus alas nerviosamente.

"¿Y?".

"Todos están muertos… lo cual es raro ya que no hay ningún rastro de batalla sangrienta. Simplemente están muertos, y parece que el cachorro es el único sobreviviente".

"¡Por todos los reyes! Esto es muy inusual, ¿Qué pudo haberlos matados?". Exclamó Mohatu aun estupefacto.

"Bueno, encontré esto, señor. No se parece a ninguna piedra que haya visto antes". Aidizi llevaba en la pata un extraño objeto cilíndrico y extremadamente pequeño, de color dorado y aparentemente hueco.

"¿Qué es esto?". Mohatu se acercó y comenzó a examinar el pequeño objeto. "Huele a cenizas de volcán".

"Había algunos otros regados por el lugar. Tomé este para mostrárselo".

"¿Habrá tenido algo que ver con las muertes?".

"Sinceramente lo dudo, señor. No veo como un objeto tan pequeño pueda causar que alguien muera".

"Hmmm… Dile a las leonas que eviten el área del noreste durante las cacerías. Tal vez fue una enfermedad lo que ocasiono las muertes".

"Pero si así fue, entonces el cachorro…".

"No lo creo, debe haberle tomado varios días llegar desde la jungla de Kazim, ya habría muerto si estuviera enfermo. De todas formas no quiero arriesgarme. Comunícale la orden a las leonas".

"Como ordene, Majestad". Aidizi alzó vuelo con dirección hacia la zona en la que las leonas seguían cazando. Como se haría de noche en pocas horas, no debían tardar mucho en llegar.

Mohatu no dejaba de sentirse intrigado por el pequeño objeto, decidió olvidarlo y lanzar lejos el pequeño cilindro, pues se sentía incómodo teniéndolo cerca, le traía un mal presentimiento, aunque ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

Después de eso, como el pequeño se había quedado huérfano, el Rey Mohatu decidió adoptarlo como a su propio hijo, y junto con Uru, lo llamaron Shetan. Ahora Uru finalmente tenía alguien de su edad con quien jugar y un hermanito menor. Ya que su madre murió al darle a luz nunca pudo tener más hermanos.

**Continuara…**

En el próximo capítulo…

"_¡Mi nombre es SHETAN! ¡Y nadie es rival para mí! Ni siquiera tu… Ahadi"._

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue el más reciente capitulo, espero que alguien lo haya leído. En fin, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, y espero que no lleve mucho tiempo acabarlo, pero con suerte estará aquí más pronto de lo que creen.<p>

Krusnik07, fuera.


	9. Capítulo 9: El Origen del Mal Parte 2

**Hola de nuevo, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, no tan tarde como el anterior pero en fin.**

**Gracias a todos los que me pidieron que lo continuara y a los que escribieron reviews, en verdad me ayudan y motivan a continuar escribiendo, en realidad nunca he abandonado este proyecto. Es solo que a veces me cuesta obtener la inspiración para ponerme a escribir.**

**Gracias también a Shimmy Tsu por sus consejos y sugerencias, en serio me sirvieron para hacer este capitulo un poco mas decente (Eso espero).  
><strong>

**Cualquier queja, sugerencia, consejo o piedra que quieran lanzarme no duden en dejarla en los reviews y yo gustoso los tomare en cuenta.**

**Bueno, no los aburriré mas y ahora los dejo leer este nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: El Origen del Mal Parte 2.<strong>

Pasó un largo tiempo desde que el pequeño Shetani se unió a la manada, ahora ya estaba mucho más crecido, llegando casi a finales de la adolescencia. La joven pantera parecía ser feliz con todos a su alrededor, su padre y su hermana lo amaban a pesar de no haber conexión sanguínea o siquiera ser de la misma especie. Por otro lado, los jóvenes leones constantemente se burlaban de el por no ser un león, aunque trataba de ignorar estas burlas, no podía evitar sentirse excluido por no pertenecer a la raza de los leones.

– ¡Shetani! ¡Iremos al ojo de agua a ver si tenemos suerte en cazar alguna gacela!—Uru le gritaba a su hermano desde lejos. Ella estaba junto a otros leones y leonas de menor edad pero tamaño casi igual al de un león adulto.

–Uru, no llames al "Cara de hollín" su pelaje nos delatara— Dijo un joven león que estaba al lado de Uru, de pelaje color crema y melena poco crecida del mismo color.

– ¡Cállate Fakhi!—Exclamó Uru molesta al joven león.

— ¡Los alcanzare después!—. Gritó Shetani echado sobre una roca tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

— ¡Tomate tu tiempo!—Gritó Fakhi burlándose.

— ¡Cállate!—Gritó Uru más molesta que antes. — ¡Te esperamos!—Cambió el tono hacia su hermano con uno más dulce.

— ¡Claro!—Dijo Shetani agachando su cabeza y poniéndola sobre su pata con una expresión molesta.

La joven pantera observaba al grupo de leones alejarse lentamente. Normalmente se sentía cómodo y tranquilo estando cerca de su hermana, pero había algo en la actitud de ese Fakhi que simplemente no podía soportar. Al ser una pantera y el un león, era notablemente más pequeño en tamaño y probablemente tenía la desventaja en una pelea.

En una pradera no muy lejos de ahí, el grupo de dos leones y tres leonas acechaban a un pequeño grupo de antílopes que pastaban tranquila y despreocupadamente.

—No hagan ruido—Susurró Uru agazapada entre la maleza. —Hay que acercarnos más. Fakhi, no hagas nada estúpido.

—Lo que digas princesa.

Después de acercarse un poco más, uno de los antílopes levanto rápidamente la cabeza poniéndose alerta, algunos otros hicieron lo mismo.

—Vean esto—Fakhi se lanzó contra los antílopes, los cuales lo anticiparon y les dio tiempo de huir. Fakhi, como salió antes, iba más cerca de uno de los antílopes al final de la manada. Cuando puso sus garras sobre el lomo del animal, este lanzó una patada hacia atrás, golpeándolo justo en la mandíbula, debido al aturdimiento, cayó al suelo dando varias vueltas y levantando algo de polvo.

Después de unos segundos, llegó el resto del grupo, todos se reían de la mala suerte del joven cazador inexperto, excepto Uru, quien lo miraba con una expresión de _Te lo dije, _No hizo falta decir eso para que Fakhi se diera cuenta que él había arruinado todo.

—Y… ahí va nuestra cena—Dijo otro león sarcástico mientras observaba a la manada alejarse— ¡Gracias Fakhi! Probaste que no solo hacen falta garras, sino también cerebro—Después de decir esto, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el puño. Fakhi trataba de arreglarse la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada.

— ¡Ahhh!—Con un solo movimiento, Uru tomó su mandíbula y la presionó, poniéndola otra vez en su lugar, pero no sin antes provocar un intenso dolor a Fakhi.

—Eres un imbécil ¿Lo sabias?—Dijo Uru sarcásticamente.

— ¡Bien! ¡Lo siento!—Exclamó Fakhi.

— ¡Vaya que lo sentiste! Ese antílope sí que sabía patear—. Agregó otra de las leonas, haciéndolos a todos reír, excepto a Fakhi obviamente.

—Vamos a casa, dudo que haya más mandas por aquí… el estruendo de la cabeza de Fakhi en el suelo los debe haber asustado—Agregó nuevamente el otro león.

—Ha-ha, muy graciosos—Dijo Fakhi molesto.

Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la Roca del Rey. En el camino pasaron cerca de un poblado árbol. Fakhi iba hasta atrás, refunfuñando molesto por lo que había pasado hace algunos momentos.

Cuando pasaba junto al árbol, algo oscuro cayó sobre él, sometiéndolo fácilmente. Volteó lentamente para ver a su atacante, quien resulta ser nada menos que Shetani, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto aterradora.

— ¡Ha!—. Rió Shetani— ¿Con que mi pelaje me delataría? Pude haberte desgarrado la garganta si lo hubiera deseado.

—Q…Quítate de encima—Titubeó Fakhi, sin hacer contacto visual, en su voz se notaba una combinación de frustración e intimidación.

Shetani no dejaba de mirarlo, sentía en ese momento una sensación de poder sobre Fakhi, parecía gustarle mucho tener a un león sometido e indefenso bajo sus garras.

— ¡Shetani! ¡Eso fue increíble!—Exclamó Uru rompiendo los pensamientos de Shetani.

— ¿Ehh?—La pantera volvió en sí y volteó hacia su hermana, al mismo tiempo notó que los demás leones y leonas lo miraban asombrados de igual manera que Uru. Finalmente liberó a Fakhi, quien se levantó rápidamente tratando de disimular la vergüenza.

— ¡Deberías venir con nosotros más seguido! nos haría bien esas maniobras de sigilo, Shetan—Exclamó uno de los leones.

— ¡Se llama Shetani!—Lo corrigió Uru.

—Oh… lo siento.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Shetan se oye mucho mejor!—Exclamó la joven pantera emocionada.

— ¿Shetan? Pero ese no es tu nombre—Respondió Uru.

—No te preocupes, solo es una letra. Además no sería más que un simple apodo—Argumentó Shetani.

—Está bien, si así lo deseas—Agregó Uru no tan convencida.

— ¡Muchachos!—Gritó Aidizi, quien llegó volando muy agitado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Uru mostrando preocupación.

— El Rey Mohatu solicita la presencia de sus hijos Uru y Shetani de inmediato en la Roca del Rey.

— ¿Pasó algo, Aidizi?

—Nada grave, un viejo amigo de su padre acaba de llegar, y el Rey quiere que estén ambos ahí para conocerlo—Explicó la pequeña ave azul.

—Ya veo, bien, iremos en seguida—Respondió Uru.

—Como diga, Alteza—Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Aidizi regresó volando por donde vino.

—Bueno chicos, creo que la fiesta se acabó por hoy—Dijo Uru de forma seria dirigiéndose al pequeño grupo de leones y leonas detrás de ella y Shetani.

Después de que todos se despidieran y cada quien se fuera por su camino, Uru y Shetani regresaron juntos a la R

— ¿Sera necesario que estemos ahí?—Preguntó Shetani a su hermana.

—Oíste a Aidizi, lo mejor no será hacer esperar a papá—Contestó la joven leona a su hermano menor.

—Está bien—Dijo Shetani algo entristecido. Parecía que acababa de ganarse final mente el respeto de otros leones en la manada al humillar de esa forma a Fakhi, ahora se sentía más admirado que antes. A pesar del amor incondicional de su padre y hermana, Shetani parecía buscar otro tipo de aprobación, una que débilmente saciaba aplastando hormigas y ocasionalmente torturando a otros animales con un lugar más bajo en la cadena alimenticia. Él sabía que esto no sería bien visto por los miembros de su familia, así que lo mantenía oculto, como algo que estaba mal, pero que lo hacía sentir bien, aunque nada de eso se comparaba a la sensación de poder al tener a un león perfectamente sano sometido bajo sus patas.

—No te preocupes, mañana volveremos y esta vez nos acompañaras, así podremos ver tus maniobras de caza y tal vez nos enseñes algo—Dijo Uru tratando de animarlo.

—No lo sé, aun no soy muy bueno.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? La forma en que tomaste desprevenido a Fakhi, pareció algo hecho por un cazador experto.

—Se lo tenía merecido, eso y más—Dijo Shetani hablando con un tono más siniestro.

Uru no se sintió bien con ese comentario por parte de su hermano.

—Shetani, sé que le guardas rencor a Fakhi porque te ha molestado desde que éramos cachorros, pero la venganza nunca es la forma de alcanzar la paz, solo te traerá más dolor, y nunca podrás ser feliz. Lo mejor es perdonar y seguir adelante.

Shetani no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hermana pensaba, el sentía que todos debían recibir lo que merecían, no le gustaba ser piadoso ni comprensible con otros fuera de su familia, sin embargo, no le gustaba ver a su hermana o a su padre mortificarse por verlo tomar un mal camino, así que simplemente fingía estar de acuerdo con ellos y guardar dentro de si lo que en verdad sentía.

—Tienes razón, perdón por hablar así, es solo que a veces me dejo llevar por mis emociones—Dijo Shetani al mismo tiempo que el fantasma de una sonrisa pasaba por su rostro.

Las mentiras que le decía a su familia le quemaban la boca cada vez que las recordaba, pero para él era preferible a que lo vieran como un monstruo por su forma de ser, además de por su apariencia oscura, que a pesar de ser de un tamaño menor a la de la mayoría de los leones, en ocasiones intimidaba a los cachorros de la manada, eso contribuía aún más en sentirse aislado y solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Poco después de una corta caminata, llegaron a la Roca del Rey. En la entrada de una de las cuevas estaba el rey Mohatu, acompañado de un grupo de leones y leonas.

— ¡Aquí están!—Exclamó el Rey al ver a sus dos hijos acercarse—Jarus, ellos son mis hijos, Uru y Shetani—Niños, él es el Rey Jarus, un viejo amigo que hace mucho no veía.

—Es un placer, señor—Dijo Uru haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—El placer es mío Uru—Dijo el rey educadamente. Luego volteó y miro fijamente a Shetani, entonces su expresión cambió de cordial y relajada a una mirada con algo de desdén y hasta un poco de repugnancia.

—Un leopardo negro… hace tiempo que no veía uno—Fue todo lo que el rey dijo. Shetani bajó un poco la mirada avergonzado—Como sea. Uru, te quiero presentar al menor de mis hijos, el príncipe Ahadi—Un joven león de melena oscura y pelaje amarillo dio un paso al frente.

—Es un verdadero gusto conocerla, princesa Uru—El joven león se acercó a Uru, quien se sorprendió ligeramente al ver al león de cerca. Era bastante atractivo, y a simple vista era educado y cortes, cosa que los leones de la manada no eran.

—Ohh… lo mismo digo… ehh… príncipe Ahadi—Titubeó un poco Uru.

Luego Ahadi volteo hacia Shetani.

—Príncipe Shetani, es un gusto conocerlo también—Dijo Ahadi casi con la misma cortesía que con Uru, a diferencia de como lo había hecho Jarus momentos antes

—Igualmente—Respondió Shetani simplemente pero con un tono cordial para no sonar tan frio.

En ese momento, Ahadi retrocedió y volvió a su lugar junto a su padre.

—Bien, espero que tu estadía en nuestras tierras sea de tu agrado, Jarus—Dijo Mohatu.

—No dudo que lo será viejo amigo, hablaremos más tarde—Después, Jarus se retiró junto con su hijo y los demás leones que lo acompañaban, dejando a Mohatu, Uru y Shetani solos.

—Sé que Jarus a veces puede ser algo orgulloso, pero no es un león malo—Dijo Mohatu dirigiéndose a su hijo menor.

—No le sé, padre. La forma en que me miro, parecía como si me repudiara, como si me odiara.

—No es eso, hijo. Jarus a veces parece tenerle miedo a lo que no conoce, pero no debes preocuparte por eso, se le pasará después—Argumento Mohatu— ¿Y a ti que te pareció el joven príncipe, hija?

—Está bien, supongo—Respondió Uru disimuladamente.

— ¿Entonces te agradó?

—Parece educado, a diferencia de su padre.

Mohatu rió ante ese comentario—Muy bien, está oscureciendo rápido, será mejor que entremos a descansar.

Dicho esto, los tres entraron a la cueva al mismo tiempo que los últimos rayos de sol acariciaban la punta de la imponente Roca del Rey.

Un poco más tarde esa noche, todos dormían plácidamente, excepto Uru, a quien le inquietaba algo.

— ¿Papa?—En ese momento despertó a su padre, con cuidado de no despertar a alguien más.

— ¿Qué pasa hija?—Respondió Mohatu despertando.

—Exactamente, ¿Por qué vinieron el Rey Jarus y su hijo?

Mohatu suspiró y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Bueno, Jarus y yo somos amigos desde que éramos cachorros, aunque éramos de reinos diferentes nos hicimos amigos muy rápidamente, casualmente él era el príncipe del otro reino, y cuando se convirtió en rey hicimos una alianza entre los dos reinos. Ahora él quiere que esa alianza sea más fuerte. Es por eso que trajo al menor de sus hijos, él quiere…

— ¡¿Qué seamos pareja?!—Uru completó la frase antes de que su padre la acabara, por suerte, su grito no despertó a nadie.

—No te preocupes, Uru. No te obligare a hacer nada que no quieras—Mohatu trató de calmar a su hija.

—Pero yo no sé si lo amo, ni siquiera lo conozco.

—Es por eso que no fijamos un plazo, tomate tu tiempo para conocerlo. Y si nada resulta como deseas, encontraremos otra forma de unir nuestros reinos.

—Está bien, gracias por ser tan comprensivo papá.

—Tú y tu hermano son lo más importante para mí, nunca los obligaría a hacer nada que les hiciera daño.

En ese momento ambos miraron a Shetani, quien dormía de espaldas a ellos.

—A veces Shetani me preocupa—Dijo Uru mirándolo.

—A mí también. Casi siempre lo veo tan distante y solo, solo espero que no tome un mal camino—Dijo el rey Mohatu con preocupación.

—Tratare de hablar con él después. Además, parece comenzar a ser más sociable. Mañana iremos de cacería, espero que se nos una esta vez.

—Me parece perfecto, siento que tu hermano nos necesita ahora más que nunca. No debemos dejarlo solo.

—Yo pienso igual papa. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, hija.

Finalmente, ambos cayeron dormidos. Shetani fingiendo haber estado dormido, lo había escuchado todo, simplemente se limitó a sollozar en silencio, procurando no despertar a nadie. Su cabeza era un huracán de pensamientos que le imposibilitaba conciliar el sueño al menos un segundo. Lloraba porque se sentía reprimido. De alguna forma, no encajaba en ningún lugar, nadie además de su familia lograba entenderlo, además de ellos, nunca había tenido un amigo de verdad.

_Continuara…_


	10. Capitulo 10: El Origen del Mal Parte 3

**Hola a todos, bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. El próximo sera el ultimo de este "pequeño" interludio que narra la historia de Shetan, espero que no les moleste que hiciera de lado la historia central por unos cuantos capítulos. El próximo sera el ultimo y luego continuaremos con la historia de Kovu y Vitani. Aun asi, espero que la disfruten. Si algo no les parece o por otro lado, les encanta, no duden en dejar reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: El Origen del Mal Parte 3<strong>

Paso un largo tiempo desde la llegada de Ahadi, y como el rey Mohatu había prometido, le dio a su hija todo el tiempo necesario para que conociera al joven príncipe y decidiera si era el león indicado para ella, y todo parecía indicar que así era, Ahadi era el mediano de los cinco hijos del rey Jarus, a los ojos de todos en el reino, era un joven digno y respetuoso, durante el tiempo que se quedó con Mohatu, demostró ser un digno sucesor, y una potencial pareja para su hija.

Uru, agazapada entre la maleza, acechaba a un joven antílope que se había separado de su manada, y que desprevenido, pastaba en un claro a unos metros de distancia de ella.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar, aun agazapada y sin desviar la mirada ni un poco hasta casi salir de la maleza, entonces corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el antílope, el cual ya había sentido su presencia segundos antes de que la carrera comenzara, dándole una notable ventaja sobre la cazadora primeriza. Aun así, la diferencia entre Uru y el veloz animal era poca, y lentamente se hacía menor a medida que ella aceleraba, hasta que una curva cerrada por parte del antílope rompió su concentración, y en lo que trataba de frenar para cambiar de dirección, el veloz animal ya se había alejado lo suficiente para perderla.

En ese momento, llego Ahadi.

— ¡Cielos! Es lo más cerca que has estado hasta ahora, lo hiciste increíble, Uru.

— Gracias Ahadi, tengo que recordar el no detenerme en las curvas y tratar de derraparme lo menos posible—Respondió Uru algo cansada por la intensa carrera.

— Muy bien, estoy seguro de que pronto serás una gran…

Ahadi no pudo terminar su oración, pues a varios metros, junto de un poblado árbol un chillido seco por parte del antílope fue silenciado por una sombra oscura que se abalanzó sobre él mientras pasaba cerca del árbol. Era Shetani, quien usando su exitosa maniobra sorpresa, logró atrapar al antílope cuando este pensó que el peligro había pasado.

Uru y Ahadi corrieron rápidamente hasta el lugar, donde con un mordisco final, hizo que el animal dejara de moverse.

— ¡Vaya! No lo puedo creer, nunca había visto un ataque como ese, fue realmente sorprendente, Shetani—Alegó Ahadi entusiasmado.

— Uhmm… gracias—Respondió la joven pantera algo indiferente.

— Reconozco tu estilo, prefieres permanecer escondido hasta el momento adecuado y luego atacar, es muy sorprendente.

— No me queda opción, soy más pequeño. Nunca tendría oportunidad con un león como tú—Dijo acercando su cara desafiantemente hacia Ahadi, quien simplemente decidió ignorar el desafío, sabía que Shetani era un muchacho con problemas, y no sentía la menor pizca de desdén por la joven pantera.

— ¡Shetani! ¿Qué te pasa?—Regañó Uru interponiéndose entre los dos y volteando hacia Shetani, quien retrocedió un poco pero no bajó la mirada.

— ¿Por qué insinúas que me pasa algo? ¡Estoy bien!

— Bueno, te estas comportando como un tonto, Ahadi solo estaba…

— No te preocupes, no pasó nada. ¿Estamos bien, Shetani?—Dijo Ahadi tratando de no provocar ningún problema entre los hermanos.

Solo había una cosa que Shetani odiaba más que la actitud honesta y generosa de Ahadi, y era que esta era genuina, Ahadi era en realidad honesto y generoso, no tenía ningún motivo oculto para ser así, pues también había sido obligado por su padre al principio. Shetani era perceptivo y listo, tenía una gran facilidad para entender a los que se disponía a observar y estudiar desde lejos, era como su pasatiempo, Ahadi había sido un sujeto interesante, y eran sus cualidades tan perfectas las que lo hacían odiarlo tanto.

— Estamos bien—Respondió Shetani de manera tajante, mientras se daba la vuelta, tomaba a su antílope por el cuello y comenzaba a alejarse.

— Ahadi, yo… lo siento mucho.

— No tienes que, entiendo a Shetani. Ser el único diferente aquí debe ser una carga pesada.

— Es solo que no entiendo por qué es así, mi padre y yo lo queremos mucho, pero cada día parece más distante y cuando tratamos de hablar con él al respecto, evade el tema agresivamente y simplemente se aleja más.

— Espero que todo termine bien, para todos.

— Yo también.

Ambos leones comenzaron a caminar hacia el otro lado, hacia la roca del rey. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y las nubes indicaban lluvia más tarde.

— ¿Y cómo es tu hogar? Creo que nunca me lo has dicho—Preguntó Uru tratando de cambiar de tema y olvidarse de los problemas por un momento.

— ¿Nunca lo he hecho? Bueno, es un lugar muy hermoso y tranquilo… cuando mis hermanos menores no están cerca.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

— Somos cinco en total, mi hermano Nagu es el mayor y el heredero de mi padre, es un gran león, el me enseñó todo lo que se acerca de cacería. Luego esta Twani, él es…

— ¿Complicado?—Completó Uru la frase tratando de adivinar.

— El león más fastidioso que podrías conocer—Uru rio ante tal comentario—Siempre presume sobre sus habilidades y su inteligencia, pero nunca ha superado a Nagu, mucho menos a mi padre.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo que?

— ¿Alguna vez te ha superado? Eres un gran cazador.

— Bueno, podría sonar pretencioso, pero yo siempre fui rápido aprendiendo —Ahadi estaba levemente sonrojado.

— ¿Qué tanto?—Preguntó Uru con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo algo coqueta.

— Lo supere en mi primer intento.

— ¿Así de bueno eres?

— Así de malo es él, tal vez

Uru soltó una carcajada, Ahadi también rio.

— ¿Quién sigue después de Twani?—Preguntó Uru aun interesada.

— Después sigo yo, en realidad no hay mucho que decir, me conoces muy bien, sabes como soy. Luego siguen los Pequeños Demonios.

— ¿"Pequeños demonios"?

— Así me gusta decirles: Kuhari y Biwa, los gemelos. Son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, y como yo era el hermano antes de ellos, yo tenía que cuidarlos cuando eran más pequeños.

— ¿Y cómo era?

— La verdad, me sorprende aun siga cuerdo. Solían enterrar mi comida o tirarla al rio cuando no estaba viendo, luego hacían lo mismo con la de ellos y decían que yo me había comido todo.

— ¡Vaya! Me imagino.

— Difícilmente. Eran tan molestos como hienas. Nunca podía bajar la guardia con ellos cerca, creo que fue por eso que la cacería no se me dificultó tanto después.

— Creo que debió haber sido lindo tener una familia numerosa—Agregó Uru. Su madre murió después de darla a luz, por lo que durante las primeras etapas de su vida, estuvo sola con su padre. El no permitía que otras leonas la cuidaran, por lo que su lazo con ella era muy fuerte. Cuando llegó Shetani, sintió que su familia creció un poco, pues ya tenía alguien con quien jugar alguien a quien llamar hermano, a pesar de que no lo fueran de sangre.

— No cuando eres el hermano de en medio. Ser el mayor tiene privilegios, eres el primogénito, el heredero, padre siempre pasaba más tiempo con Nagu que con cualquiera de nosotros, algo parecido fue con Twani, pues la diferencia de edad entre Nagu y Twani era muy poca. Después, los menores siempre son la novedad, en especial si son gemelos, la culpa nunca es de ellos, sino del hermano mayor directo, o sea: yo.

— No te preocupes, cuando tengas a tu familia podrás darle a todos tus hijos el mismo amor y escuchar los problemas de cada uno.

— Lo sé, siempre me he dicho eso. Espero poder ser tan buen padre como el tuyo.

— Sé que lo serás—Uru se acarició contra Ahadi, lo cual los sonrojó a ambos. Uru ahora tenía claro la clase de león que Ahadi era, no era presumido o engreído como la mayoría de los jóvenes leones de la manada. Al irlo conociendo se dio cuenta de que realmente valía la pena, y aunque no estaba lista para comprometerse, tenía que aceptar que disfrutaba gratamente la compañía de Ahadi.

Cuando llegaron a la Roca del Rey, pudieron ver que Mohatu hablaba con un mono que usaba un largo báculo para apoyarse, se veía de edad muy avanzada, pues estaba encorvado, tenía mirada cansada y una larga barba.

— ¿Babu? ¡Babu!—Al reconocerlo, Uru corrió hacia él, llamando su atención y la de su padre.

— ¡Hola princesa!—El viejo babuino caminó un poco, luego abrió los brazos y abrazó a Uru cuando llegó cerca de el— ¡Mírate! Cuanto has crecido.

— Me alegra tanto verte, hace mucho que no te veía.

— A mí también princesa, disculpa por no haber venido antes, es solo que no me estoy haciendo más joven, y los viajes hasta aquí son largos y pesados para alguien de mi edad.

— No te preocupes, solo me alegra que estés aquí—Uru vio a alguien que no conocía detrás de Babu

— Ohh, cierto. Uru, él es mi aprendiz Rafiki.

— El babuino joven y de apariencia alegre se acercó a Uru e hizo una reverencia.

— Es un placer conocerla, Alteza.

— Oh, el placer es mío, Rafiki.

Después, Babu alcanzó a ver a Ahadi, quien se había quedado atrás.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahí esta! El joven príncipe hijo de Jarus. Tú debes ser Ahadi—Babu se acercó y saludo a Ahadi, quien confundido se quedó callado—Eres más fuerte de lo que creía, y saludable. Serás un gran rey, y un digno esposo de Uru.

— Ehh… de hecho nosotros aun no…

— No se preocupen, no es por eso que estoy aquí. Uru, tu padre me ha mandado a llamar para la ceremonia de tu primera cacería.

Uru volteó a ver a su padre, casi incrédula.

— ¿Es en serio?—Preguntó a Mohatu, quien con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza. — ¡Wow! ¡Gracias papi! ¡Te prometo que lo hare bien!—Uru apenas podía contener su emoción, o mejor dicho, no lo hacía. Estaba a punto de comenzar a dar brinquitos por todas partes.

— Sé que lo harás. Has tenido un buen maestro—Dijo el rey mientras volteó hacia Ahadi sonriéndole, Ahadi correspondió la sonrisa y asintió.

En ese momento llegó Shetani, quien al ver el alboroto que había en la entrada de la cueva, se lo pensó dos veces en seguir caminando, pero su intención de darse vuelta e irse fue detenida por Uru.

— ¡Shetani! ¿Qué crees? Mañana tendré mi primer cacería, el chamán Babu vino desde muy lejos para verificar que así sea—Uru estaba que explotaba de alegría, Shetani, por otro lado, simplemente trató de disimular una sonrisa para no entristecer a Uru.

— Te felicito, hermana. Sé que serás una gran cazadora.

— Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, tú y papa se sentirán orgullosos.

— Claro que lo haremos—La sonrisa de Shetani se tornó más sincera, pero cambió cuando vio que Ahadi también estaba en el grupo—Te… deseo suerte.

Dicho esto, Shetani caminó hacia la cueva.

— Buenas noches, padre.

— Buenas noches, hijo—Respondió Mohatu algo confundido por la actitud fría de Shetani.

Uru simplemente agachó la cabeza, levemente desanimada. Aun así, esperó que la personalidad de Shetani no opacara la felicidad del momento que estaba a punto de vivir.

La primera cacería era un ritual llevado a cabo para probar la madurez del león o leona, en el, se les permitía cazar solos por primera vez, una vez que trajeran a su presa, demostraban que ya eran capaces de valerse por sí mismos y podían irse e iniciar una manada o quedarse y contribuir de algún modo a la manda actual, dependiendo de la decisión del león o leona en cuestión.

Shetani, por otro lado, quedaba excluido de esta tradición al no ser un león. Su padre y hermana se preguntaban si esta era la causa de su aislamiento los últimos días, y por una parte, deseaban que así fuera, pues una vez identificado el problema, resolverlo sería la parte fácil.

Más tarde esa tarde, Shetani estaba echado en un rincón de la cueva con una expresión nostálgica. La cueva estaba en total silencio, excepto por el sonido de pisadas que comenzó a oír desde la entrada de la cueva. Su hermana se acercó lentamente y con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Shetani pensó en alejarse de inmediato, pero eso solo preocuparía más a su hermana, empeorando las cosas para él.

—Shetani… ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Uru poniéndose en frente de la joven pantera, quien desvió levemente la mirada— Me preocupas mucho, y a papa también. Si hay algo que te molesta, puedes decírnoslo y nosotros te ayudaremos.

—No pueden ayudarme… nunca pudieron —Esas palabras cayeron sobre la joven leona como agua fría en el lomo.

—¿Qué…? —Uru estaba aterrorizada por lo que Shetani había dicho. En cinco segundos mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente, se sintió culpable por los problemas de Shetani, pero no recordaba una vez en la que su intención fuera dañar a su hermano— ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que papá y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti, y siempre hemos hecho lo posible por que estés feliz. Pero siempre pareces odiar todo lo que te rodea… ¿Odias a tu hogar? ¿Odias a tu padre…? ¿Me odias a mí…? —La última oración logró quebrar la voz de Uru, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡No! —Un grito hizo eco en la cueva, provocando un breve silencio. Lo único que se podía oír durante esos cinco segundos fueron los leves sollozos de Uru— Yo nunca podría odiar a los que me dieron un hogar… a mi familia.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?

—Yo… yo me odio a mí mismo —La voz Shetani también comenzaba a titubear, y de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas mientras los apretaba como si intentara despertar de un mal sueño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo… por no ser un león, por ser visto como un bicho raro por los demás leones, por sentirme cada día más como un monstruo.

—No eres un monstruo… eres mi hermano, y te quiero mucho, siempre lo hare. Sin importar que.

—No lo entiendes… cada día estoy más lejos, y aunque lo quiero, no puedo volver. ¡Ellos me están alejando!

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Las voces! ¡Me dicen que haga cosas que no quiero! ¡Y cuando las desobedezco me provocan mucho dolor!

—Shetani…

—A veces… a veces incluso me piden que te lastime

Uru estaba perpleja, nunca había oído algo parecido. Ahora sentía que quien estaba frente a ella difícilmente era su hermano, Shetani.

—Yo… hablare con papa…

—No…

—Encontraremos una forma de ayudarte…

—No…

—Pospondremos mi primera cacería si es necesario.

—¡No! ¡Eso es lo que quieren! Verte sufrir… y yo no quiero eso.

Shetani agachó la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo de la cueva. Uru aún estaba en shock, por lo que solo se quedó ahí da pie mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Shetani… —La grave voz de Mohatu resonó en las paredes de la cueva. Estaba parado en la puerta, y probablemente había escuchado todo, su expresión era de mucha preocupación, y tal vez poco faltaba para que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos también, lentamente comenzó a acercarse, a medida que lo hacía, Shetani se quebraba más, hasta que tirado en el suelo, lloraba con sus patas sobre la cabeza— Hijo… solo recuerda… que aunque te sientas solo y creas que el mal se apodera de ti. Tu hermana y yo siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte a levantarte y apoyarte en lo que sea.

La preocupación de Uru y Mohatu por Shetani era evidente, se pospuso la ceremonia de Uru porque ella así lo quiso. El rey Mohatu habló con Babu sobre este problema.

—Hmmm… —Babu se quedó pensativo un momento mientras acariciaba su larga barba— La razón por la que las panteras negras al norte de Kazim murieron sigue siendo incierta hasta para mí. Pero te puedo decir algo: Ellos no eran como los leones, eran sumamente hostiles y despiadados. Muchos incluso creyeron que lo que les pasó, fuera lo que fuera, se lo tenían merecido. Cuando tú me cuentas lo que pasa con tu hijo, se me ocurre que tal vez pueda acabar como ellos si no lo ayudamos.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo? —Preguntó Mohatu con preocupación.

—Yo lo hare… él es poseedor de un gran potencial. Las panteras eran conocedoras de una especie diferente de magia.

—¿Diferente?

—Yo puedo hablar con los ancestros,, ver lo que pasa en otros lugares y curar heridas más rápido de lo normal. Ellos hacían otras cosas, podían matar a quien quisieran sin necesidad de pelear y a través de grandes distancias, atormentar por medio de los sueños, e incluso lograr vivir más tiempo de lo normal. Si Shetani posee el potencial para aprender ese tipo de cosas, yo puedo enseñarle de la forma correcta.

—Espero que tengas razón ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que irse? —Preguntó Mohatu con notable preocupación.

—Para alguien con su situación, me temo que tendrá que ser por unos meses tal vez. Pero te garantizo que pondré todo mi empeño en ayudarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Babu, por todo lo que has hecho. Gracias por ayudarnos.

—Eres mi amigo, Mohatu. Tú también has sabido ayudarme cuando lo necesite. Es lo que los amigos hacen.

A la mañana siguiente, Shetani partió con Babu y Rafiki, casi no objetó al respecto. Tal vez sentía que alejarse de su hogar por un tiempo y convivir con gente nueva lo ayudaría con sus problemas, pues encontraba a ese sabio babuino bastante interesante, al igual que a su joven aprendiz.

—Así que eres un chamán, ¿No? —Preguntó Shetani a Rafiki con expresión seria mientras caminaban por la pradera. Babu iba algunos metros adelante, por lo que tal vez no los oía.

—Soy aprendiz, pero espero serlo algún día. Espero ser tan bueno como mi maestro —Respondió Rafiki mientras miraba a Babu con admiración.

—Ya veo ¿Y qué clase de cosas aprendes con tu maestro?

—De todo, Babu me enseña todo sobre la vida y como entenderla mejor.

Ambos guardaron un incómodo silencio por un breve momento.

—Yo creo entender mucho sobre la vida. Tal vez es por eso me es tan difícil adaptarme a ella, me cuesta menos estar solo que tratar de interactuar con los demás.

—Bueno, tal vez debas hacerte para atrás y verlo desde otra perspectiva, tal vez así puedas entender mejor a los que te rodean. Tienes una familia que te ama, yo lo he visto. Si tú también los amas, entonces déjalos ayudarte. Babu me ha dicho como son ellos, tu familia es como pocas, así que aprovéchala, mientras aun puedes hacerlo.

Shetani inclino la cabeza, algo pensativo, pero aun con tristeza. Rafiki tenía razón, si quería retribuirle a su familia lo que habían hecho por él, debía deshacerse de sus demonios y aceptar las cosas tal y como eran.

Continuara…


End file.
